A Year and a Day
by MegannRosemary
Summary: Every year around Henry's birthday Regina s loneliness brings her to seek out the boy's birth mother. She desperately feels the need to fill the hole in her life, sharing her brightest light with someone who loves the child as much as she does. Emma s memories are wiped clean after every visit, protecting herself, her son and her safe heaven. SwanQueen because true love is magic.
1. The First Year

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Once Upon a Time. **

* * *

A Year and a Day

- By MegannRosemary

* * *

The First Year

She had enough.

She had enough to leave.

Enough to not be alone.

Enough to share the bright light in her life with someone.

Someone from here, or rather from there.

A new page, a clean slate.

She shuffled through the items, calculated the amount of magic that resided in them.

She'd brought more than enough with her.

This would work.

In the room beneath her father's casket, she raised her face to the sky miles above her and smiled freely.

Planning carefully, she removed the bare minimum with enough magic to keep her safe outside the town line and to change a woman's memories.

Once her signal returned above ground she dialed Graham at the station. "I need you to watch over Henry this weekend."

"Of course."

Of course he said yes, he had no choice.

* * *

It was late evening when she stepped off the plane.

The first thing she did was call Graham to ensure her newly one year old son was safe.

Then she was caught with a decision, to seek out the woman named Emma Swan that very evening or wait until morning.

She hated to waste a single second of the precious time she'd bought for herself outside of the town lines, her magical resources were limited

A split second decision and she decided that morning would do.

She needed a good night's sleep and a shower to make a good impression.

This woman could be a twenty dollar hooker for all she knew and a shower would hardly make a difference. However, her pride demanded it.

The young woman at least had a roof over her head, she knew that much, so that was something.

She called out for a taxi that whisked her away to her comfortable and clean upscale hotel room.

* * *

She smoothed her skirt and fluffed her hair one last time before raising her hand to knock at the door, balancing the tray of coffees in the other hand.

It was several minutes before the door opened.

Attraction.

Raw attraction.

Connection.

Body and soul connection.

The first few seconds she stared.

The young woman was dressed in a simple white tank and tiny black panties.

Her hair fell in messy blonde curls to her waist.

She was breathtakingly beautiful.

She was incredibly sexy.

"I hope you have a better reason to wake me up at nine AM on a Saturday than to stare at me."

She forced her mind to string words together. "I brought you coffee."

Words yes, but not the right ones.

Emma reached for one, taking a big gulp before pertly sticking out a pink tongue when the hot liquid scalded it. "Thanks, but uh, who are you?"

"Regina. Regina Mills."

Emma took her hand in her own, shaking it loosely and studying the brunette. "Nice to meet you Regina Mills, what can I do for you?"

Regina took a deep breath before she began, "You're my son's birth mother."

Emma turned away, prepared to slam the door in her face.

Regina stopped the door from swinging shut, "Wait please."

"It was a closed adoption, I don't want to talk to you."

Regina pulled a picture from her purse, "Here he is, I... I just wanted you to have it. If it was my son I know I'd be curious. My phone number is on the back if you want to call me. I'm here until tomorrow."

Emma glared at the photo with a combination of longing and fear. "What makes you think I care, I gave him away for a reason."

"You care, otherwise you wouldn't be so angry. You gave him away because you care." Regina surprised herself, coming just now to understand the woman she had often cursed so late at night for giving up her son, for being so heartless.

With that, Emma snatched the photo from her hand and closed the door firmly.

Regina made her way down the steps, taking a sip of her coffee.

It was a step.

A big step.

She'd been able to share her son, though she longed for more, this would do.

* * *

The call came later that afternoon.

A small voice speaking over a crashing, babbling background noise.

"I'm working at the dinner on Seagull. There's a pie on the sign. You can't miss it."

Then silence.

She'd hung up.

Regina found the place without difficulty, the blonde was right, you couldn't miss it.

A hostess dressed in a putrid yellow uniform greeted her cheerily at the front door.

"I'm looking for Emma Swan."

"She's there at the counter, feel free to have a seat."

Regina sank down on the cracked pleather barstool, resisting the urge to wipe it off before she sat down.

"Hello Emma," Regina spoke carefully as if not to scare the young woman away.

"Can I get you anything?"

The blonde looked perky and cute in a white tennis skit and white t-shirt that hosted the diner's logo and with her hair pulled into a tight ponytail.

"What do you recommend?" Regina studied the slightly sticky menu.

"Hot chocolate and French toast," Emma spoke surely, confidently.

"It's the middle of the afternoon."

The blonde shrugged, "You asked."

Regina nodded, "Alright then. Hot chocolate and French toast."

Emma left her alone until she brought the food. French toast sprinkled with raspberries and powered white sugar accompanied by a steaming mug of hot chocolate with whipped cream.

"Here," She waited patiently, her eyes urging Regina to dig in.

The brunette took a small bite and an equally small sip of her hot chocolate. "Cinnamon?"She asked, nodding at the coco coloured powder sprinkled over top of the cream.

"Yeah, it's a little quirk of mine. The customers like it," Emma's flashing emerald eyes challenged her to disagree.

Regina smiled softly, enjoying the strong willed passion in the woman before her, even for something like cinnamon covered hot chocolate. "It's interesting, thank you."

She ate quietly and slowly, letting the blonde come to her.

Halfway through her second piece of sourdough French toast the girl blurted, "Can he talk yet?"

The iron fist around her heart melted away into molten happiness, "He doesn't have any words just yet, but he is fond of animal sounds. He loves to say 'woof woof' and will make that sound for just about any animal you ask."

"You have a dog?"

"No, we don't, but a family friend has one. A Dalmatian named Pongo."

"Saaaay," Emma grinned, "Like 101 Dalmatians."

"It would seem," The brunette's smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

It broke the ice for the girl and she was back and forth between customers to ask question after question, "Does he walk?"

"Again not quite, he holds onto things and can make his way around."

"Does he get into trouble?"

"He's a very active boy, but he's very well behaved."

"Wow." Emma smiled tightly, "Guess he doesn't get that from me...or his father."

Regina saw a great depth of pain behind the young woman's eyes and wished she knew her better so that she might ask.

The blonde hurried away, making a round through the diner to fill coffee mugs. When she returned she asked, "Does Henry have a father? Now I mean?"

"No, he doesn't it's just me."

"But the man with the dog, they're close?"

"Yes, they get along quite well. The town sheriff is also a close family friend."

Emma hummed thoughtfully, "Alright."

As the dinner crowd came and went Emma disappeared, rushing and barking orders behind the counter.

Regina enjoyed a cup of coffee this time, and studied the strong young woman. She'd been all wrong about her, her less than stellar reputation on paper meant nothing now. She'd made mistakes in her life , but from the looks of it she was trying to make right by some of them.

In the late evening, a single table remained, an older man sipping a beer and eating a piece of pie.

In the quiet of the dinner, Emma hopped up on a stool beside her and asked softly, "Tell me about him?"

"You've been asking questions all afternoon."

"But those are just facts, I want you to tell me about him," She pleaded.

Regina began, her voice softening to the lilting tone she took when she read bedtime stories to Henry and had Emma leaning in closer with her chin propped in her hand. The words flowed out of her, "He always knows when I'm upset, every since he was about three months old he's been able to tell or at least show me. If I pick him up, he knows, and he puts his little hand to my cheek. Now sometimes, he'll come to me so I'll pick him up. He puts his little hand to my cheek and buries his head in my shoulder."

Tears sprang to pale green eyes, "His superpower," she murmured.

"What?"

"I guess I have something similar, I call it my super power.

Regina smiled softly, "I suppose it's rather like a superpower." The words were foreign on her tongue, very much something from this world. Coming from the boy's biological mother, they seemed right.

"Cool," Emma pulled the tie from her hair, letting it cascade over her shoulders. "Does he slobber?" She asked, moving on.

"Sometimes, yes he does."

"Is it gross?" She wrinkled her nose.

"Sometimes, but I don't mind." The brunette smiled at the memory of the sloppy kiss he'd pressed to her cheek before she left.

"I guess that makes you a mother." Emma fiddled shyly with the pen hooked on her pocket.

"I guess so Miss Swan."

"Tell me more," She looked up with confidence now, eagerly awaiting more stories with eyes shining with longing and delight.

"Please."

"Please what?"

"You should say please when you ask something."

"Oh wow ok cool, Tell me more please." She fluttered her eyelashes with playful exaggeration.

"When he first came to me he was three weeks old. He smiled up at me with the brightest blue eyes you've ever seen..."

They continued chatting long into the night, long after Emma had closed the dinner and the traffic had quieted.

At last, she stretched and yawned, exposing a smooth flat stomach. "Thanks for coming Regina."

"Thank you," Regina stressed, "I so longed to share him with someone, with you."

"I hope you don't expect me to come you know visit him or anything, this hasn't changed anything." Emma's words were firm.

"Of course not dear, I only wanted you to know." It was better this way, she told herself.

"I appreciate it." She hopped of the car stool, her legs stiff from sitting for so long. "I guess this is it."

"This is it," Regina agreed sadly. She'd felt warm and whole for the first time since, well the first time ever. Talking with this young woman, sharing their son, this is what she needed to fill her life and make it whole. She'd though by bringing Henry into her life she'd fill the gaping cavern of pain she felt every second of every day, through all her waking moments and even in her dreams.

"I don't know if I want to see you again." Emma admitted, "But if you show up one day to tell me about him again, I don't think I would slam the door in your face."

"Perhaps, Miss Swan, I will."

They shook hands and Regina stepped to the curb to wave down a taxi. Before she slid into the back seat, she turned slowly, hating what she'd have to do now.

She focused the magic stored in the items she'd brought with her and waved her hand, wiping the slate clean.

Emma wouldn't remember the past few days.

She'd remember that she slept in late Saturday, barely making it to a busy but otherwise normal shift.

She'd remember nothing of her son.

Of Regina.

Emma was waving back, as if saying good bye.

Then the spell took over and her hand fell to her side.

Reset.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really excited about this story so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Let me know if you have any comments/criticism or stories you'd like to hear about Henry's first ten years before me meet him in the show. Thank you**!


	2. The Terrible Twos

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Once Upon a Time**

* * *

The Terrible Twos

* * *

It was nearly eleven when she finally got the little boy, wired on sugar and being the centre of attention, to settle down and sleep. She collapsed on her bed, completely exhausted. It was an usually warm night so she lay on top of the covers, stripped down to her panty hose and bra, and willed sleep to take her away.

Her aching muscles and tired eyes didn't stop her racing mind.

It was that time of year again.

A year since she'd gone to seek out the mother of her baby.

She'd made her peace last year, she shouldn't want to leave again.

But.

There was always a but.

She had the magic.

She had the time.

Emma.

So much had changed in the past year, Henry had grown up so much.

He'd taken his first steps.

He'd spoken his first words.

Wouldn't she like to know?

The strong, passionate and decidedly beautiful girl had a right to know.

She picked up the phone beside her bed, heedless of the late hour, "Graham?"

"Madam Mayor? Is everything alright?"

"I need you to look after Henry this weekend."

"Of course."

Of course he said yes, he had no other choice.

Only then could she close her eyes and let her mind quiet as she dreamed of a blonde haired girl with emerald eyes.

* * *

Her flight was infuriatingly delayed and it was nearly two AM when she landed in Tallahassee. The town was quieter at this time of night, the glow of the streetlights casting a warm soft glow over the city.

Despite the late hour and the lazy pace at which the world seemed to move about her, she was invigorated, drawn like a moth to a flame to the small apartment building on the east side of town.

She longed to go straight there and let her stories flow, let her memories be shared.

Her tight shoulders and wrinkled blouse made her decision for her, and so she resisted and let the taxi take her to her hotel room for a few hours of restless sleep.

Confidence restored, she didn't hesitate when she knocked on the door the next morning with two steaming coffees in her hands.

Slow padding footsteps made their way to the door before it was pulled open. The blonde squinted at Regina with tousled hair and bleary eyes. "Who are you?"

Regina offered a coffee, pressing it into a long fingered hand, "I'm Regina Mills."

She stepped back into the apartment, allowing Regina to enter, her subconscious mind telling her it was the right thing to do. "I'm'm too sleepy to ask why, so c'mon in." She shrugged and sank down on her couch.

The brunette followed, closing the door carefully and taking a seat across from the girl.

She was clad this time in a grey t-shirt with cut off sleeves and tiny black shorts.

She was still infuriatingly attractive.

"Thanks for the coffee," Emma gulped quickly, making a face as it burned her mouth. She stuck out her tongue, eyes crossing as she attempted to examine the damage. When she didn't have any luck she shrugged and took another painful gulp. Ignoring the other woman, she drank the coffee faster than Regina had ever seen someone drink burning liquid.

Resting the cardboard cup on the end table, Emma combed out her hair with her fingers, checked her eyes for sleepy mascara and straightened her shirt. "So, why are you here? " She glanced at the clock, "At 8:15 on a Saturday. Good god woman I should have another couple hours of sleep."

"I'm here about your son."

She sat up straight, eyes darting with worry, "Is he sick?"

Regina's heart leapt in her throat at the deep-seated love this woman felt for a son she'd given up. "No, thank goodness. He's a beautiful healthy little boy."

"Then what the hell do you want, I can't give you any money." The blonde grew defensive, crossing her arms in front of her chest for protection.

"I just thought you'd like to know a little bit about him." Regina whispered, worried that the blonde would send her away like she had the year before.

"You thought wrong lady, I gave him away for a reason."

The words stung.

She knew the blonde was only trying to protect herself, but still they stung. "I know you Emma, I know you want to know more than you're willing to admit."

"You don't know a damn thing about me," Emma crossed to the kitchen, staring out the window.

Regina followed slowly, pulling a photo of Henry from her purse. The little boy was running towards the camera across green grass under a brilliant blue sky, his arms were outstretched and hair standing on end. She placed a hand at the small of the other woman's back, slowly passing her the photo, "I thought you might like to have this."

Taking her time, she collected her things and moved to leave.

She was opening the door when she heard a whispered '_wait' _behind her.

"Wait," Emma called again, louder this time. "I do want to know. I want to know if he's ok."

"He's perfect," Regina smiled thoughtfully, "I'll tell you everything you want to know."

Emma glanced at the microwave, green digits blinking out the time. "I should probably get ready to go to work but if you don't mind waiting a bit I'll treat you."

"That would be lovely dear." She breathed a soft sigh of relief as elation instead of trepidation began to course through her veins.

Emma stuck the photo on the otherwise bare fridge with a pizza delivery magnet. She pulled the door open to rummage through the fridge, "I really don't have anything to offer you."

Her eyes were drawn to mile-long legs caught in the glow from the fridge light. She imagined for half a second, her lonely heart taking over, what it would be like to have those legs wrapped around her in passion or simply entwined with hers in early morning cuddles.

She cleared her thoughts and spoke steadily, "I'm alright with my coffee, don't mind me." The older woman stood awkwardly still halfway to the door, unsure of how to hold herself in the sparse but still cluttered apartment.

The blonde shrugged, "Cool." She took a jug of milk from the fridge and took a whiff. Her features wrinkled in distaste and she threw it in the garbage under the sink. Deeming the chocolate milk appropriate for human consumption, she poured herself a bowl of fruit loops and doused them in the chocolate milk.

She'd shoveled a few mouthfuls of sticky sweet cereal into her mouth before she noticed the brunette hadn't moved. "You can sit down you know? You're freaking me out."

Smoothing her skirt, Regina picked her way over to the table to sit opposite the young woman.

Emma jumped up, grabbing Regina's coffee and dumping it unceremoniously into a mug, "There that's fancier."

"Thank you," Regina paused thoughtfully, carefully choosing her next words, "How is your work at the dinner?"

"It pays the bills," She shrugged, stressing her next word and glancing over at the fridge, "_I_ get by."

The older woman caught the implication, nodding in soft reassurance.

Lifting the bowl to her lips, the younger woman slurped the last of her sweet chocolate milk. "I gotta go shower and all. Uh, make yourself at home."

"Don't mind me, I don't mind waiting." She reached across to take the surprisingly small hand in her own, "I came all this way to tell you about Henry, I have all the time in the world alright? At least until tomorrow evening," She corrected. "Whenever you're ready, I'm here."

Emma didn't pull her hand away.

She should have.

She cringed at the thought of any physical contact.

Any physical contact that meant something, that was burdened with touchy feely emotions.

They got her in trouble.

Dethatched, uncaring, selfish physical contact.

That was safe.

The warm, perfectly manicured hand in her own carried soft, wavering emotions.

It was oddly comforting.

Her touch oddly invigorating.

She couldn't squeeze back.

She also couldn't let go.

They sat for a few long minutes, Regina's thumb caressing her knuckles.

It felt so right.

"Right," Emma stood suddenly, "I gotta go." She took off in the direction of her room, the roar of a shower starting several moments later.

Regina couldn't help herself, the blonde told her to make herself at home, so she did. She busied herself washing dishes and tidying the shelves.

Emma didn't take very long, sweeping out of her room with still damp hair and a well loved grey purse slung over her arm. "Ready to go?"

With a final wipe of the counter, Regina hung the cloth in the sink and collected her purse. "Lead the way Miss Swan."

"What so you can stare at my butt? I don't this so," Emma grinned and held open the door, "Ladies first."

So she'd noticed.

Regina mentally shook herself, chasing the primal attraction from her mind. She'd been alone in limited Storybrooke for so long and this was the first person she'd interacted with in twenty years, that was all.

* * *

The brunette took her seat at the counter while Emma busied herself, setting up her station. Regina was quickly forgotten as Emma hurried to take her first orders and tidy up from the breakfast rush.

The blonde managed to find time to set a hot chocolate down in front of her, the whipped cream mountain quickly melting over the sides.

"No cinnamon?" Regina asked as she took her first sip.

Emma stopped in her tracks, "What?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." The older woman took a uncharacteristically large gulp to cover up her slip.

"No, it's ok," Emma grabbed a small glass jar and sprinkled some cinnamon over the top of her cup, "It's just a weird thing of mine, not many people like it."

Truth be told, neither did Regina, she just longed for a connection.

She couldn't have a connection with this girl.

She had another day here, that was it.

"I'll be back," Emma spun quickly, her still damp hair wafting a sweet perfume around Regina and setting her senses tingling.

She was back.

Back and forth.

Dropping of a salad or a slice of apple pie.

Another hot chocolate.

With cinnamon.

Finally the diner quieted, the lull between lunch and dinner came as a welcome reprise for both Regina and Emma.

The blonde snagged the last bite of Regina's pie before propping her chin in her palms, "So tell me about him."

Thousands of memories sparked and danced in dark chocolate eyes. "Where to begin," Regina chuckled, "Well, he just turned two and already he's fallen into the stage called the terrible twos."

"What does that mean?" Emma couldn't help but grin, the boy had a little of her in him after all.

"The little devil loves the word 'no' and the word 'why'. He refuses to eat meat. He refuses to nap. He refuses to ride in the stroller."

"Sounds like a smart little kid."

"He's brilliant, determined and independent. He'll grow up into a wonderful young man. Those characteristics are only not so compatible with a two year old," The older woman spoke with obvious pride.

"He's not allll horrible then."

"No, of course not." Regina's smile deepened, "He's a precious and intuitive little boy."

"How's his super power?"

She couldn't remember.

That impossible.

She decided to feign ignorance. "His what?"

Emma looked puzzled as her mind caught up with the words she'd just spoken. "Oh, it's just I like to say I have a super power...and I just wondered if he got it too."

The brunette breathed a sigh of relief, she was safe. Ginning now, she explained, "His super power is still very powerful. Even in this terrible two stage of life he'll stop whatever he's doing when I get upset , put his hands on both cheeks, give me a hug and a slobbery kiss."

Emma pressed a fisted hand to her chest and slowly walked away. She filled a few coffee cups and cleared a few plates before she returned. "It's too hard. "

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I mean just because I gave him up doesn't mean I didn't want him."

"I believe that dear." She did, she believed every word the woman said. Her trust in other usually ran skin deep, but this woman she had complete faith in.

"He's a real little person now."

"He is."

"I didn't hold him. I didn't want to believe he was real. It was too hard."

"I understand, "The brunette took the younger woman's hand in her own, squeezing it comfortingly.

"I still want to hear, no matter how hard." Emma nodded emphatically.

"Of course. What would you like to hear?"

"His first words," Her voice squeaked anxiously.

Regina smiled and sank into the story, "Like most children his first words were 'Mama Dada'. But..."

"How can there be a but?"Emma grinned, feeling at ease once more.

"But," Regina pressed on, "Henry doesn't have a father. Well of course he has a father, you know that, but I'm a single mother."

"Then what..."

"It so turned out that ' Dada' his word for dog." The brunette chuckled to herself at the memory.

"Oh, he has a dog?" Emma brightened, childhood longing in her eyes.

"A close family friend does, Pongo."

"Like 101 Dalmatians! Cool!" Emma sat up straight, nearly toppling her stool.

"So it would seem," The older woman purred. "He loves dogs and points them out to me everywhere, once we all realized that's what he was talking about. Of course now he corrects anyone who tries to call it 'Dada' insisting it's a 'dog'. He's too smart for his own good."

"He sounds like a great kid."

"He is." Her safe haven forgotten for a fleeting moment, Regina longed to whisk the blonde away to meet her son, to be a family.

"What else?"Emma grinned, "Is he a klutz like his birth mother or graceful and athletic like his actual mother?"

"He started to walk about six months ago, it was quite the event. He got this determined look on his little face, stood up and off he went, no looking back. I'll never forget that look." She was lost momentarily in her thoughts. It had been one of her favourite moments in her son's life and she'd been over the moon. Her only regret was that she hadn't had anyone to share it with. "I did managed to catch some of his first steps on video though. Now he's plenty fast and gets into everything, from lipstick to toilet paper to the fruit drawer in the fridge. I have to admit he's definitely on the klutzy side, he's clumsy to everyone's amusement and he just hams it up."

"You'll tell him these stories? When he's older I mean?" Emma's eyes went to the window, guarding her emotions. "I was moved around so much as a kid that I have no idea how I learned to walk, or what my first words were. I was a nobody." _ Still am,_ were the unspoken words that pooled in her shielded gaze.

"Of course I will."

Emma smiled softly and left the counter, finishing off her shift with a few dinner orders and a tidy of her station.

Regina waited patiently.

She wasn't a patient person.

She walked quickly, drove quickly, spoke quickly.

Everything in her life was pure efficiency, from work to her short manageable hair.

Here with this girl or at home with her son, she had all the time in the world.

She crossed behind the counter and put her own dirty dishes in the dish bin and handed the blonde some money for the food.

"Thanks." Emma tucked the money into her pocket without a word of protest.

The brunette took a deep breath, not ready to end their time together, "Can I take you to dinner Miss Swan?"

A surprised blush rose on the girl's cheeks, "Uh listen, I gotta work tomorrow early, like early even for you. I'd love a beer and a pizza."

"You're twenty," Regina chided cautiously.

"I've been to jail. I've given birth. I've probably lived more than you have, age doesn't matter." Glinting green eyes stared her down, challenging her to disagree.

Twenty years ago, even two years ago, Regina would have lashed out, telling the blonde she knew nothing. It was the past, she had to let it go as bringing it up wouldn't help anything or anyone. It was true, that the blonde had lived a good deal more for her twenty years, that's what mattered. And maybe one day they could share their pain, they'd understand each other like no one else could. So for now she smiled and gathered her things, "A good bottle of wine dear then, shall we?"

Emma smiled widened, "Deal."

They stopped at a Mom and Pop Pizza place up the road, ordering a half meat lover's, half veggie delight. Then Regina had them searching for some time before she found a bottle of wine that suited her taste.

They situated themselves on Emma's couch, with the pizza box, a single plate for Regina and large glasses of wine. Emma refused the table and plates, declaring it sacrilege to eat such a fine delicacy off of such barbaric objects. She relented to Regina using a plate as long as she ate the pizza with her hands and not cutlery.

The brunette slipped out of her shoes, tucking her feet up under her to balance her plate on her lap.

Emma leaned back against the armrest and stretched her legs out in front of her, her carefully painted toes nearly invading Regina's space. "So what do you do for fun, Miss Mills, or is this pretty wild for you?"

"I spend all of my free time with Henry."

"Don't you have any friends." Emma took a satisfying bit of her slice of pizza, her tongue reaching out to catch the stringy melted cheese.

Regina was mesmerized for a moment, reminding herself that she should be disgusted by such a lack of manners. She stammered, "Does a therapist count?"

"You're a freak."

The brunette scowled.

"Its cool," Emma poked her thigh with her toes, "I'm teasing, I think you're pretty awesome."

"What do you do for fun then Miss Swan."

"Pretty much this," Emma glanced around, "Only I'm usually alone and in my underwear."

The older woman longed to let lose, be free with the younger woman. It would be so easy. She longed to lean forward, tuck an errant blonde curl behind her ear and whisper, _ Don't let me stop you. _Instead she turned to the same teasing tone the blonde had taken a few minutes earlier and patted her calf to murmur with a little extra huskiness in her voice, "Freak."

A tinkling laugh filled the apartment, chasing away all feelings of loneliness from both parties. "I deserved that I suppose," Emma giggled still.

"I suppose you did," Regina returned tongue in cheek.

As she left that night, she didn't have the heart to remove Emma's memories.

One more day.

She could keep them one more day.

Maybe, just maybe the blonde would want to talk again.

She wanted to hold onto that possibility.

* * *

"Hey," Emma murmured softly.

"Emma?"Regina glanced inside make sure the blonde couldn't see her where she stood outside the diner.

"Yeah, I just wanted to catch you before you left, in case I never saw you again. I wanted to say thank you for coming to find me, for telling me about my son."

"Thank you," Regina stressed, "For a beautiful little boy."

"I didn't do anything except get knocked up."

Regina could see her shrug sadly, "You loved him."

"I did." The younger woman paused for so long Regina thought she was gone, "I do."

"I know that. He felt it, when you carried him inside you."

"You think so?" She sounded so innocent and hopeful.

"I know so."

"Wow, ok." Emma gulped audibly, "Well, will you tell him hi from me and if he ever asks, let him know I just wanted him to have his best chance. I truly believe he got that with you."

"I will, thank you." Tears threatened to choke her next words, " You're an amazing woman Emma Swan, I wish you all the best. "

"See you."

"Goodbye dear." She hated herself for what she did next, stepping forward and waving her hand.

For a moment, the blonde inside the diner raised a hand in a wave, her eyes widening at seeing Regina there.

Then her face went blank, memories altered, and she turned to her next customer with practiced ease.

"Good bye Emma." Regina blinked furiously, violently ignoring the tears that blurred her vision. This couldn't be the end, she knew it in her heart that this was only the beginning. She whispered, her voice drowned out by busy Sunday morning traffic, "Until next year."

* * *

**A/N: Yikes I'm blown away by the response to the first chapter - thank you! I hope I didn't disappoint with this installment :) **


	3. Three and Free

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Once Upon a Time**

**A/N: Baby! Thank you! I love you! P.S. I added one particular word for you in this chapter ;)**

* * *

Three and Free

This year she didn't fight it, this year she planned her trip weeks in advance. She had a few heart wrenching days when she had to track down the blonde to just outside LA. She'd moved somewhere warm again, Regina grinned, she must like it.

She packed her bag efficiently, asked Katherine to watch Henry for the weekend and quickly bought her tickets before she had the chance to feel guilty.

The bright lights and towering skyscrapers were a first for Regina and she stared in awe as she landed in the large city. This visit she opted for something a little more permanent and rented a car.

She couldn't wait any longer, she was burning with anticipation. After dropping her bags at her hotel just miles from the airport, she headed straight to what she hoped would be Emma's apartment . The drive was a little over half an hour, taking her out of the vast city and into a lush wooded valley.

She knocked at the door, heart in her throat, chastising herself for not bringing coffees or perhaps a bottle of wine.

A few explicit curses and even more muffled thumps later, the door flew open.

Regina took in mile long legs and a black dress that hugged the young woman's every curve, showing off opalescent skin, smooth and longing to be touched. Then there was her hair, golden waves piled on top of her head, with errant curls escaping and frizzing slightly from the early spring humidity.

She was beautiful and in that dress downright sexy.

Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke and Queen in the Enchanted Forest, lost her words.

She blinked quickly as if it would help her think.

She glanced at the dress again and managed, "Were you expecting someone?"

"No?" Emma looked puzzled before she glanced down at the tight black dress she was wearing. "Ohhh, I was doing laundry."

"Oh, of course." Regina Mills found words, just not the ones she expected, "What do you say we make good use of that dress and go out to dinner."

Emma shrugged her agreement and was halfway to her room before she glanced back, "Mind if I get a name first."

"It's Regina, Regina Mills. "

Emma nodded slowly, her mid sluggishly searching for recognition. She pulled the elastic from her hair, releasing her hair from the messy bun and shaking her hair as if in a shampoo commercial, "Doesn't ring a bell."

Regina mused, "Then why did you agree to go to dinner?" Her hair was shorter than the year before, she noticed, it made her look older and more sophisticated but no less beautiful.

"I don't know?" She slipped into heels, wobbling slightly. "It just felt like it was the right thing to do. Plus, it's a Friday night and I'm bored and lonely." She shrugged and looked hopefully at the older woman.

It was as good an explanation as any. "Shall we," Regina held out her arm to lead the way.

* * *

It didn't take them long to find a restaurant that suited Regina's tastes and she presented them to the host. He looked up from his cell phone with a disgruntled look on his features, apparently not appreciating the interruption.

"Table for two please," She asked politely.

He snagged two menus and stalked to the first table he saw, close to the door and in the middle of everything.

Her fingers curled around his upper arm, bright red nails looking like drops of blood against his white jacket. She leaned in close and she purred seductively, "I think that table over there might be a little more suited to us." She pointed to a secluded booth at the back.

It was as if he was falling under a spell, he blinked slowly and turned sluggishly to lead them to the booth.

"Damn woman, you have moves." Emma looked in awe at the retreating host.

"I guess you could say I have _moves, _ thank you." Such a simple compliment had a smile like a ray of late evening sunlight spreading across her features.

Emma blushed at the sight and carefully studied the menu, she wasn't used to the attention nor the company nor the affect she had on the brunette. She couldn't be sure if the woman was flirting with her or if she was attracted to her, but she had definitely checked her out at the door that evening. She'd never paid much attention to women checking her out, of course there had been a few rather fierce situations in jail but that didn't count in her books.

This was definitely different.

Did she like it?

Whoever this woman was and whatever interest she had in her, at the very least Emma would always be grateful to giving her confidence, to opening her mind and to opening her heart.

Emma at long last looks up when a waiter materializes by their table. She orders a glass of wine and Regina the same.

The brunette raised her eye brow in question when the man had gone.

"I'm twenty one," Emma declared with pride and slight irritation.

"So you are," The older woman smirked triumphantly.

They shared a secret smile when their glasses arrived a few minutes later. Taking the first smooth sip, they let the wine sit for a moment on their tongues, savoring the complexity of the velvet drink. It was full bodied and sweet and distinctly reminiscent of a bottle they shared a year ago.

Fortified by a sip of wine Emma didn't waste any time. She went straight for the neck, ending their avoidance if the subject. "So, Regina Mills you're a classy lady, what made you ask me out to dinner? Do you require my services or is it my stellar company?"

The brunette spluttered, imagining the woman had taken a tumble down the social ladder, " Your services?."

Emma nodded proudly, "Yeah, who do you need found?"

"What?"

"I work as a bit of an amateur private detective in my spare time, they pay me cash and I find people no questions asked."

She recovered quickly enough as understanding replaced her shock. Shaking her head, she murmured, "That's not why I'm here"

The blonde shrugged again, not noticing the way it made the material stretch and fall across her breasts. "Well in that case, I guess you know me a little better than I know you."

This woman was most definitely and intriguingly a mystery, quite like a woman from a Hitchcock movie. She imagined getting to know her a little better wouldn't be such a hardship.

"I'm here about your son," Regina admitted simply.

"What?" She whispered, unable to believe she'd heard correctly.

Her polished exterior cracked a little as she continued, "Your son, I..I wanted to tell you about him."

Emma saw red and her heart clenched with fear. "Why? It was a freaking closed adoption, "She couldn't help that her voice rose as she spoke. " I'm not supposed to know anything about him. I could getting big trouble for this lady so you better tell me what the hell you're playing at." Her hands shook as she picked up her water glass in an attempt to gain control.

"I'm lonely," Her voice was quiet and vulnerable as she barred her soul. Her gaze downcast, she wiped her mouth carefully with the napkin in her lap. "I just wanted to share my son with someone and I thought if there was anyone who might like to hear about him, it would be you." At last she raised her head to meet Emma's sparkling green eyes.

The woman's vulnerability tugged at her heart but years of pain and isolation told her to keep her distance still, "What makes you think that."

"I just hoped..." She trailed off and pulled a photo out of her purse. "This is Henry. Your son. He just turned three."

Her curiosity won out and she took the photo from her outstretched hand. Warmth curled around her heart at the sight, the first sight, of the little boy who she'd carried inside of her for nine months. "He's a cute kid," She admitted.

Regina beamed proudly, "Yes, he is."

She took a slow sip of the wine, rolling it on her tongue and enjoying the flour of fall and cedar. With longing shining in her eyes she challenged teasingly, "If you're going to tell me about him, you're gonna have to buy me dinner ."

Of course Miss Swan," Regina picked up the menu, only then remembering they had yet to order. "What would you like to know?"

The blonde picked up her menu as well, searching for the most expensive item she could order. "No," She shook her head, "Were going to eat, have a good time, and then you can tell me about him ok?" She was dying to hear but she just wasn't ready. On top of that she was enjoying herself immensely, kind of like being on a date. She smirked, a date with a strange beautiful woman.

She was going crazy, the mention of her son had given her a mental break.

She was mistaking her first real friendship as attraction. Regina was beautiful and she was grateful she was the mother of her child but that was it wasn't it.

It was a simple girls night between two new friends and it was pretty awesome to have a friend like Regina.

Orders given, she raised her glass in a toast to the little boy who had unknowingly brought them together, "To Henry."

"To Henry," Regina whispered.

"To you," She nodded at her new acquaintance and mother to her son.

"And to you," Regina returned, acknowledging her not insignificant role.

"Thanks," Emma blushed for second time that night, only this time at the compliment that was aimed at her.

* * *

Hours later, when they got home, Emma went straight to the fridge as realization struck, "Is this him?" She held out two photos, a little worse for wear, one of an infant and the other of a toddler.

"Yes," Regina's heart fluttered with panic, her mind racing as she wondered if the magic hadn't worked after all.

"I found them behind the fridge when I moved and they felt important so I kept them. I guess I'm glad I did." She glanced at the photos again and back up at the brunette, " Did you send them to me?"

Regina fought to answer the question. "Something like that."

"Cool, thanks. " She ordered all three photos on the table now, studying them fiercely.

At last she glanced up, "You know he kinda looks like you."

"That's impossible Miss Swan, " The older woman protested, but her traitorous heart soared with pleasure.

Emma lifted the one at two years old, "Here, that's the same look you get when you're happy. You know, the light in your eyes when you taste particularly excellent wine or talk about your son." She continued teasingly, "Or spend the evening in excellent company. "

Regina was pleasantly surprised at how well the other woman already knew her, even after only a few hours. "Indeed it is," She hummed happily.

"So what's he like?" The blonde asked casually, though her eyes betrayed her with overflowing excitement.

"He's a quiet little boy, very intuitive and very smart. He'll lie on the floor for hours playing with anything from a car to a toilet paper roll. He gets in his own little world, it's...it's just beautiful to see. I can watch him playing and never get bored." Her face it up and she gestured wildly as she spoke.

"Does he talk?" Emma wrinkled her nose, "I mean I guess he does but I don' t really know when kids start talking or whatever."

The older woman looked thoughtfully, "He started to talk around one and a half, by now he is quite proficient. He has a huge vocabulary even if he can't always make up a sentence."She chuckled, " He is perfectionist and always ensures that he gets his point across. Sometimes quite forcefully."

Emma giggled shyly, "Like how?"

She waggled her finger, "Oh don't you try and interrupt him or help him with his words. Our household is run by a three year old."

The blonde laughed freely now and asked with unashamed curiosity "Your household? Is there a Mr. Mills?"

"It's just Henry and I at home."

Emma nodded thoughtfully as she ploughed on, "Ok so what about ...I don't know sports or anything.

"He's three, barely! "

"I don't know!"She threw her hands up in protest as tears sprang to her eyes

"Emma...I'm sorry." Regina murmured, reaching for her hands, "No, he doesn't do sports yet but I thought I might put him in tumbling class in the fall." She paused, brushing her thumb across cold knuckles, "What do you think?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"You're his mother too."

"No, I'm not. Plus, " Her face grew red with anger, "I didn't have a childhood, so please, I don't know.

"How about as a friend then, what do you think I should do."

"I don't really know what _ tumbling class _ is, but I'm sure it's cool." With added confidence, she continued wistfully, "What about soccer? I always wanted to play soccer as a kid."

"That's a fabulous idea, team sports are so important in..."_ This world. S_he stuttered, "In children's lives. " She made mental note to form a soccer league in Storybrooke.

"Really?" Emma asked with masked delight.

"Really," Regina responded huskily. This is what she longed for, a partner to share her son with, from the happy times, to the sad and to all the decisions they could make together.

"Thank you," The younger woman drew her hands back, wringing them in her lap timidly. "So, um, what else?"

"Well we tackled potty training last summer." The brunette announced proudly.

"Gross," The younger woman crinkled her nose adorably.

"It's not so gross dear, I promise."

Emma shook her head, "I guess that makes you a mother."

She smiled, remembering the conversation from the year before, "I guess so Miss Swan."

"Well, you're a wonderful mother. "

Coming from her son's birth mother, it was the highest compliment. " You really think so? She wondered breathlessly.

"I do." She grinned, "I guess you can tell me about it. I mean just in case...I...me...want...can...mother..." She trailed off, giving up, and just smiled goofily.

"It's quite a good story actually," She pursued her lips thoughtfully before beginning, "The experience was much like when he began walking, it was something that he could just do once he decided. He knew exactly what to do and would go running through the house yelling 'No no no no no' until he made it to the potty."

The blonde collapsed in snorting giggles, "That's hilarious "

"It was quite amusing I have to admit," Regina's low chuckle joined the blonde's giggles in harmonious laughter.

Emma studied the pictures again, eyes shining with love for the boy she'd carried inside her for nine months and for the boy she was getting to know. "Oh I can just see him running around, he's beautiful."

"He is wonderful, thank you."

They settled onto the couch for story after story, Emma clutching the pictures in her hands and studying them intensely.

When the moon rose in the sky, filling the apartment with a pale blue light, Emma at last stood up reluctantly, " I have brunch shift, which is pretty sucky for new waitresses but what can I do. I should probably get some shut-eye but why don't you come in tomorrow?" She put the pictures back up on the fridge, a Chinese take-out magnet, a beer magnet and an electric company magnet holding them up.

Regina wasn't going to say no to a chance to see the blonde.

There was no denying the way the woman had graced her thoughts over the past year, just like there was no denying that there were occasionally dreams of a somewhat sexual nature.

There was no denying that sitting beside the blonde on the couch didn't set her nerves on fire and cause her heart to beat a little faster.

There was no denying that she was attracted to Emma swan.

Her son's birth mother.

The woman who could make them all a family.

Also, the woman who could destroy it should she choose.

Still, she'd settle for friends, for the tentative relationship they'd forged that night.

It was already more than she could ever hope.

"That would be lovely, thank you dear."

Emma made a face, "You know when you call me dear, I feel old." Then she smirked, "I kinda like it, like I'm old enough and sophisticated enough to actually be in your presence."

"I won't reign myself in then," She leaned forward and embraced her quickly "Good night Emma, sleep well."

"Thanks, the little I'll get."

"My apologies."

Don't be, it was an awesome night!" Emma leaned forward and kissed her cheek on impulse, "Night Regina."

* * *

Regina found herself sitting at a bar once again, this time however the establishment had lush red leather bar stools of dark mahogany. The charm of the British pub wasn't lost on her, from the shinning brass to the sultry colours and patriotic decor.

She was finishing her umpteenth cup of delicious gourmet coffee when she caught Emma's eye, "Would you like to accompany me tonight?" She wanted to clap her hands over her mouth but her guilty pleasure won out. Perhaps she could combine her desire to spend time with the blonde and the pure chance that her one of her favourite musical was playing.

"Sure! Where are we going?"

"To a musical, Mamma Mia." She cringed slightly.

A teasing smile broke out over the younger woman's face, "Ohhh, so you're an ABBA girl. Serious and sophisticated Regina Mills is a crazy fun Dancing Queen. Who'd a thunk it."

"It was popular when I first came...When I was younger I mean," She corrected herself quickly.

"Don't worry, I won't tell on you if you don't tell on me. I stole a copy of ABBA Gold once, it was actually probably one of the first CD's I ever stole, and I listened to it for weeks on end."

"Then it looks like we're a match made in heaven dear," Regina winked.

"Looks like," Emma grinned.

"I'll pick you up around seven then?"

"Awesome."

* * *

At seven sharp, she pulled up in front of the apartment in a limousine. The blonde stood in front of the building looking anxious. In a fresh white dress and her golden curls tumbling freely, she looked sweet, angelic and perfectly dressed for a trip to Greece.

Regina slid out of the sleek black car, "Shall we?

Emma 's gaze settled on her heels, traveled up her body and back again, anxiety clearly forgotten.

The older woman quirked her lips, she knew she looked fabulous in a deep burgundy dress and shiny black heels that made her legs look longer. "See something you like Miss Swan? "She teased.

"Yes. I mean no," Emma denied quickly, she let her hair fall over her face, "Let's just go." She clambered into the limo with much less grace then the other woman and exclaimed excitedly at the car's many features.

That night was different, Regina thought.

For the first time they were together without pretense, they didn't need to talk about Henry or make awkward introductions, they were just them.

Two women. Two friends enjoying a night on the town.

It was a whole new start in a way, though the ending loomed before her all too quickly.

Pushing that decidedly unpleasant thought out of her mind, she welcomed the evening into her heart.

Emma sniffled through the end of the musical and Regina carefully took her hand, squeezing it as tears glistened in her own eyes.

As they stood applauding fiercely, Emma turned to the other woman to speak over the applause, "I don't really like musicals," Emma admitted, "But that...wow."

Regina teased, "Why did you even me come with me?"

The blonde shrugged and picked up her purse as they exited the theatre, "I wanted to spend time with you. "

"I'm rather glad because I enjoy spending time with you."

The car was waiting for them at the doors and they stepped into the backseat, "Because you're lonely?"She asked.

Regina nodded, "Because I'm lonely and you make good company."

Faint sadness overcame the blonde.

She let her gaze linger thoughtfully. "I wouldn't spend time away from my son wasting it on just anybody, you're a friend Emma, if I may call you that."

"Definitely, you're amazing and the coolest richest friend I have," She glanced around at the limo. "You're also my only friend, but still, you're cool."

"Thank you dear." She meant it. She felt reborn, free and ready to take on the world.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

Emma murmured, "So when do you have to go back?" She leaned against the brunette's shoulder sleepily.

"Tomorrow evening I'm afraid," The older woman resisted the urge to kiss her, instead wrapping an arm around her and holding her close.

"Do you wanna meet up for breakfast tomorrow? I work the double shift tomorrow, brunch and dinner,¨ Her sleepy expression was less than pleased, ¨But that means I don't have to start until ten."

"That would be lovely Emma, thank you."

"You called me Emma," The young woman smiled drowsily. "I like it."

* * *

The next morning their time together ended all too soon and the older woman was leaving her heart at the elegant mahogany doors of the pub.

She leaned in to place a lingering kiss on her cheek. "We'll keep in touch," She murmured, willing the words to be true.

"That would be great," Emma grinned, wrapping her arms around the other woman in a bear hug, "Maybe next time I'll be able to take you to a rock concert."

"For you, I'd give it a go," Regina whispered fiercely.

"Awesome!"

Taking a small reluctant step towards her car she promised, "I'll talk to you soon."

"You'll keep me updated on Henry? "

"Of course." It was the truth, at some point she would return to update the young woman.

"Bye Regina, it was lovely to meet you and Henry."

"It was lovely to get to know you and even lovelier to share memories of our son. Good bye Emma." She moved slowly to slide into the driver's seat, watching the young woman wake away from her.

At the door, the girl turned and gave a little wave, green eyes twinkling happily.

She cast the spell as she drove away, erasing the perfect weekend.

In her attempt to protect the original curse that brought her to Storybrooke she realized that she'd effectively cursed herself once again.

Now, she would be a prisoner of her memories.

The laughter. The touches. The stories.

Possibilities and longing would hold her captive.

A relationship, a family, those would only be in her dreams.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not happy with this one so I hope it's alright. The next chapter is on its way and I like it much better :) Thanks for the lovely response!**

**P.S. I received some comments about the character I had used for quotation marks - they weren't actually quotation marks due to my Spanish keyboard. I've edited the my stories to have actual quotation marks now - phew. I hope it's easier to read :) **


	4. Ferocious Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Once Upon a Time**

**A/N: To my first and only love of my life, I love you!**

* * *

Ferocious Four

* * *

The plane descended though low grey clouds, revealing leafless tress and small patches of scattered snow that the spring sun hadn't yet managed to melt. She wrapped her coat tightly around her as she shivered and waited for her rental carjust outside the revolving doors of the airport. _God, this was the furthest from sunny California, S_he thought. She couldn't imagine what could have possibly possessed the girl to move here, to northern Wisconsin.

Even Maine was temperate compared to this.

She applauded her own commitment to tell the young woman about her son, to let the girl she'd come to know how her little boy had grown up in the past year. Knowing how much Emma loved the boy, she couldn't keep the stories to herself.

She shook her head as she waited at a red light, knowing that she her reason for being here was far from selfless. There was always her longing to share her life with someone and on top of that she couldn't deny her attraction to the woman.

She started forward again, barely glancing at the cars around her, admitting to herself in the warm car in chilly Wisconsin that her commitment to see the young woman went further than even attraction alone.

She rather liked the young woman, as her one and only friend, as a potential lover, a potential mother to her son.

She hurried through the predictably empty streets and drove straight to the apartment in the heart of the frigid city.

Shivering again, she climbed the metal stairs to the second floor and knocked on the door of apartment 201. Her research hadn't failed her yet, she hadn't knocked on the door of some stranger's apartment in the few years she'd been doing this. There was always a chance she was wrong. The handful of seconds, waiting for the door to open, were at once thrilling and terrifying that she'd lost the blonde.

The door swung open.

Grey slacks and a neat black sweater.

Golden curls.

It was her.

"Emma," She breathed_, _relief shinning in her eyes_. _"It's good to see you."

The young woman looked behind her, as if searching for some other Emma, then back to the brunette with a slightly red tipped nose. "Uh, do I know you?"

"I 'm sorry, I'm Regina mills." The brunette held out her hand.

Emma took it, still shaking her head, " I'm still playing catch up here..." She felt as if she should remember who this woman was, but something was preventing her.

" I adopted your son four years ago."

"My son?" Her hands dropped to her belly.

"Here," Regina smiled softly pressed a photo in her hands, "This is him at his birthday."

The glossy paper was an explosion of colours, the little boy's hair sticking up on her head, cheeks puffed up ready to blow out the candle on a artfully decorated cake.

"Awww, " She squealed, "He's adorable."

"He is," Regina agreed reverently.

"He's my son?"The blonde asked, straightening her already perfect sweater and examining the photo carefully. "Do you still want him?"

"Of course I do," The older woman stuttered.

"Then why are you here?"

"I wanted to tell you about him."

"Sure, " Green eyes brightened and the young woman held the door open for her, "Come on in."

"Thank you." Regina removed her coat at the door, awkwardly folding it over her arm and waiting for further instruction.

On the outside, Emma looked different. Her attire was professional to say the least and she wore more makeup, carefully applied and sophisticated.

"Toss your coat wherever, I don't have anywhere special." She crossed to the fridge to survey the contents, "I don't have much for you, how about some orange juice?"

Same old Emma.

The same girl, freely going about her life with reckless abandon and her hair still tumbling unrestrained around her still young face

"That would be lovely dear, thank you," She hung her coat over a back of a chair and took the proffered glass thankfully. Airplanes were full of dry, stuffy air and they always made her throat achingly dry. The cold, tart, liquid slid down her throat with a sigh of delight.

"Wow, that good, " Emma teased, "Did you have dinner?"

"Yes thank you, I ate on the plane."

"Cool, where are you from?"

"Maine," She replied as she took another sip.

"Long way to come just to see me, you sure you don't want anything?" She looked surprised but undeniably pleased.

"I just want to talk with you." _I want to spend time with you. I want to kiss you. I want to make love to you. I want you. _

"Thank you," Emma pulled a few things from the cupboards, busying herself at the kitchen counter. When she turned, she held a plate of...something in her hands.

It was only when they sat down on the couch together than Regina realized they were whole wheat crackers, topped with olives and sprinkled with parmesan cheese.

She eyed the interesting combination carefully, letting the blonde make the first move to taste the appetizers.

"I haven't eaten yet," Emma shrugged apologetically as she picked one up and stuffed it in her mouth whole. "Mmm God, I'm amazing."

The look of pure ecstasy on the other woman's face prompted Regina to pick up a cracker, taking a tentative bite. "Interesting combination but delicious, " She praised.

"So, I wanna know everything. He'd be four now, a real little person you know." Emma mumbled around her second mouthful. She grinned, "You better be good at telling stories. "

That would be a good a starting point as any, "I'm quite excellent at telling stories, I read two to Henry every night before he goes to sleep."

"Just two, "Emma pouted.

It was exactly like Henry's.

It worked every time.

"Sometimes he'll get three or four. He looks exactly like you, you know, when he pouts like that. "

"He looks like me?" The girl asked, eyes wide with rapture.

"Yes, you have very similar facial features."

The blonde smiled blissfully, lighting up the evening. "He has your eyes though, " Emma murmured, "I mean, I know it's not possible but he totally does."

"Thank you Emma," It filled her with a sense of pride. "Oh," She clapped her hands, turning to face the other woman on the couch, "He's starting soccer next month."

"No way, that's perfect!"

"I got him cleats for his birthday, and he's been tapping around the house for days now."

"You must hate that, you're so..."She trailed off, looking her up and down, "Strict."

Her eyes softened, "I'm letting him have his fun now, once they're caked in mud I will be strict about it."

"That's fair," Emma agreed.

"I'm glad you approve, " Regina replied sincerely. She slipped of her shoes and curled her feet beneath her.

"So you're what?" Emma guessed, "A business woman, head of a bank?"

"Not quite, I'm the mayor."

"You must be busy."

"I always make time for Henry, " She snapped..

"I wasn't accusing you, I just admire you." Her young face looked over at the other woman, continuing sadly, "I can't even deal with my own sad life, there's no way I could take care of a child."

"I think you could, you love him. You'd make a great mother."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Someday, "Emma nodded.

Until then, she'd be content with stories, as Regina chatted though his daily routine, the huge words he liked to use and the wild imagination that always amazed her.

Two plates of crackers and several glasses of orange juice later, the yawns began to flow one after the other.

Emma had long since shed her sweater and was using it as a pillow against the back of the couch. She stretched, the white t-shirt straining against her ample breasts, " So you have someplace to go or you wanna stay here."

"I don't have a reservation... " It was an accident in all honesty, the hotel had called to cancel before she got on the plane.

"Then please stay here. That way we can do something together tomorrow." She looked bewilderedly at the other woman, "I feel like we know each other, like I already you know. I think that maybe we're just meant to be friends."

"Thank you," She paused and smiled softly, "You know , I feel the same way."

"It's more than just Henry isn't it."

"I think so."

"I don't know what to do about that," Emma admitted.

"Neither do I."

The fates had something in store for them, neither Regina's world nor Emma's world nor the collision between the both of them could stop it.

Emma stuttered, pressing on, "I don't have a guest room or anything but the couch is a pull out or you can sleep with me. "

The brunette patted the couch, "This will be just fine dear. "

"You have a bag or something."

"Yes, in the car."

"I'll get it for you."

And she was giving her car keys to a complete stranger.

But no.

She wasn't a stranger.

Far from it.

* * *

Emma snuck out of her room early, a habit from the week she wasn't able to shake. In the summer she went for a run but in the winter she'd work out on her own before she made a heaping breakfast to eat in front of a rom-com.

She stopped dead in her tracks not two steps out of her room, surprised that the woman on her couch was still sleeping. She was so poised and elegant, larger than life when she was awake, but in sleep she looked peaceful and innocent, dark lashes fluttering against her creamy olive skin.

A lock of hair fell across her face and Emma tiptoed closer to brush it away

The older woman mumbled in her sleep, rosy lips pursed.

She was absolutely beautiful.

Reluctantly, she busied herself in the kitchen as she prepared pancakes. Granted, they were from a mix, but they weren't burnt.

She was dishing up a couple plates when Regina stretched looked wandered over, her hand coming to rest on her lower back in greeting. "That smells amazing."

Emma blushed both at the compliment and the warmth that radiated through her t-shirt. "Thanks, it's nothing special but its breakfast."

They sat down to eat, strong cups of coffee, slices of oranges and fluffy prepared pancakes.

"You don't work weekends now?" Regina asked, noticing the time.

Emma shook her head, washing down a mouthful of syrup with dark steaming liquid, "No, I'm in a tiny boring town here, I have a boring 9-5 job now. I work as a legal assistant at a small firm here."

"But really dear why Wisconsin," The brunette waved a hand out the window at the bright blue sky that screamed the promise of a chilly day.

" I had to get away from California," Emma mumbled, "I got into some trouble, not with the law I swear. Just people weren't very happy with me and well, this was the furthest place I could think of."

The brunette reached out to her, hand resting on her arm "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright, thank you."

"I'm glad." Regina reached, her hand sliding down to take the other woman's hand in her own.

Emma laced her fingers with Regina's, never faltering as she ate, "Me too."

* * *

They sat, on a bench in the park sipping scalding coffee from paper cups. The two women were pressed together, thigh to thigh, shoulder to shoulder, using their need for warmth as an excuse to be so close to each other.

A lone bird flew overhead, dark and soaring across the blue sky.

A lone couple wandered down a distant path, heads bent together.

A lonely hand found itself in the tight grasp of a young blonde woman's surprisingly warm hand.

Two lonely women smiled, no longer lonely.

The conversation flowed so easily between two women, like the slight warm breeze that rustled through the wet brown leaves from the fall before.

"He's into dinosaurs this year," Regina murmured, a new story beginning. "He knows all the names, which means I do too."

"Smarty pants," Emma teased, "Both of you, I bet you have him watching the discovery channel."

"He happens to love it."

"And so do you," The blonde elbowed her gently in the side.

"I do," She huffed.

"I think it's cute."

So quickly they're moved into flirting. It was so easy and so natural.

"Henry? Or Me?"

Both." Emma's eyes flitted to her lips and back up to meet her gaze.

Regina wasn't quite ready for this, she wanted it but she was scared of getting attached to someone, someone who already had such power over her. She mumbled, bringing the conversation back. "The T-Rex is his favourite because its ferocious. " She finished with a little growl, imitating her son.

"Ferocious," Emma imitated, breaking down in giggles that all too quickly turned to sobs.

"Emma, I'm sorry. " She didn't know what she was apologizing for, but the tears pouring down the other woman's cheeks and her breath hitching told her there was something.

The blonde gulped, "I'm missing all this, I'm missing everything. "

Soothing a sobbing four year old, that Regina could handle, but this young woman, eyes a more brilliant green in red tear filled eyes, she was at a loss.

"It's alright." She whispered soothingly.

"No...no, it's not... I just can't."

"That's alright too. Maybe one day, when you're ready."

"Yeah," Emma rested her head on Regina's shoulder, shaky sobs unrelenting. "I know I was the one who gave him away, and even now that I know him like this I still would have given I'm away. He has such a good life with you Regina, I just wish I could see him growing up."

"I'll tell you everything you know that."

"It's not the same. "

"I know, I'm sorry."

Emma took a deep breath standing up from the bench "I want to know him, and this is the only way how. Tell me more? "

"Of course" She took Emma's outstretched hand and they walked hand in hand all though the park and all the way home as she discussed the many facts about dinosaurs.

* * *

They cooked dinner together that night, easily moving about each other as they cooked the pasta and heated up the creamy white sauce.

With an equal sense of normalcy they washed the dishes, hips bumping and shoulders brushing, before sitting down on the couch to watch a movie with steaming cups of tea clasped in their hands.

Regina sighed happily as the credits rolled, turning her attention to Emma, a story spilling from her lips. "We watched 101 Dalmatians the other day. Henry thought it was great that his dog has the same name, Pongo. We spent much of the next few weeks keeping an eye out for the other characters in the story, I think he recruited the whole town."

"You have a dog?" Emma managed to ask though her laughter.

"Well, a friend of the family has a dog."

"Named Pongo," She asked incredulously.

"Yes."

The blonde's giggles shook the couch, "That's just hilarious! He's a lucky kid."

Regina joined her, chuckling softly, "It is rather amusing." Regina had never quite understood the dog's presence in Storybrooke but somehow in this new world a Dalmatian named Pongo seemed to make sense, and amusingly so.

Emma stood up, still giggling to herself, as she pulled the other woman up after her.

Regina bumped into her chest, her breath caught in her throat. For a few moments, she didn't move, blushing as her fingers curling against her shirt. "I...uh..."

"Yeah..." Emma breathed, taking a first step back.

She noticed the slight distance immediately

Emma must have too and she turned back to take her hand. She murmured haltingly, "The couch is uncomfortable. I saw you rubbing your back this morning. Come join me?"

Her breath caught in her throat, "I..I can't lie to you."

Then she nodded once.

Twice.

The blonde grinned, tugging her towards the bedroom, "Good then its settled, you can sleep in here with me."

"But.."

"I offered remember?"

"Thank you," Regina couldn't deny the excitement that bubbled in her chest at the thought of sleeping so close to the other woman, the comfortable bed would only be an extra bonus.

Emma held her shaking hands in hers, taking her excitement for nerves, "I promise I won't touch you."

Her laugh filled the room with starlight, "That's all right Emma, we're not strangers anymore."

"No, I guess we're not." Emma grinned, shucking her pants and tossing them on an overflowing armchair.

"Friends." Regina gasped, the sight of long creamy legs and cute apple covered panties stopping the air from entering her lungs.

"Definitely, I'd say were pretty good friends," She added, her gaze raking over the other woman, "That is if we're allowed to think our friends are sexy. "

The brunette's heart soared and she winked at the other woman, "I don't have many friends so how am I supposed to know."

Emma nodded, "I don't either so let's just say its allowed."

"Sounds perfect." She looked shyly at the floor, "Do you mind if I change" She asked, nodding at the bathroom.

"Sure, go ahead." Emma waved, crossing to her dresser for a shirt.

As the blonde tugged her sweater over her head, Regina slipped into the bathroom, catching only the slightest glimpse of a bright red bra and full breasts.

She gave herself a shake - this girl had too much power over her. She was shy, she was timid, she was giggly and girlish. She wasn't herself in front of the blonde beauty.

Then again, she was more herself than she ever had been.

She was the young woman she'd been before Daniel had been taken from her, before her mother's reign and torture had been too much for her.

She was dark now, she was all stone and storm clouds full of icy sleet.

This girl could peel away those steely layers and find who she was inside.

She felt warm and alive with her.

She'd thought that only Henry could give her those moments, calm in a storm of her life.

They was still hope for her dark heart, these two could bring her back to life, could save her.

She hadn't wanted to be saved and now, now she wanted it more than anything.

Confidence instilled, she exited the bathroom, tossing her hair, "'It's all yours.'

"Thanks," Emma hopped off the bed. She hurriedly brushed her teeth, talking around the foaming toothbrush, "You can pick whichever side you like, I want you to be comfortable."

She spat, ran the water.

"This is gonna be awesome, like a sleepover I never got to have when I was younger...unless you count prison and I don't," She laughed, running the water again.

Regina meanwhile studied the bed.

A bed could say a lot about a person.

It had solid dusty grey duvet colour and pale, almost blue grey, pillows. It was soft and strong, very Emma. The left side held a few books and an alarm clock so she slid into the right, hoping it was the right choice.

The blonde skipped around the bed and hopped in, squirming as she pulled the covers up. Her green eyes twinkled with excitement and happiness. "Can I turn out the light"

"Yes, of course"

They were plunged into darkness, their eyes taking a few moments to adjust before the pale spring moonlight illuminated their smiling faces.

"Hi."

"Hi."

They lay facing each other, knees bumping as they curled on their sides. They chatted through the darkness, softly discovering each other's hearts.

"You know I always wanted to save kids like me." Emma murmured, "Being a private detective before and working in a law office, it helps put the bad guys away, but I kinda want to help kids before they get to be bad guys. "

"That's amazing Emma."

She shrugged, "It's only a dream, I have no education , no status, no roots. I want that too, one day, roots."

"Having found roots myself, I think you'll like it." She smiled sadly, "Having someone to share your home with, your life with, that makes all the difference though."

"That's why you adopted Henry."

"Yes," She looked fiercely, "But I love him Emma, I do."

She didn't need her super power to know that the woman was telling the truth.

Regina murmured, "I've always been afraid of the dark, ever since I was a girl."

"I love the darkness, " Emma admitted," It makes me feel safe, it lets me think." She ginned, teeth flashing white in the pale blue light that flitted through the room. "I'll protect you."

"Thank you." She added, "I've taken on many a crusade at night, but being alone in the dark is something that brings back too many terrible memories."

Emma held her hands pressed it to her lips, "Light and dark, that's us. We're meant to have met, you'll keep me safe during the day and I'll help you through the night."

"How will you do that? " Regina teased.

"I'm sure I could think of a few things" Emma giggled.

The brunette gulped, shutting her eyes against the possibility. "Thank you Emma."

"Night Regina."

"Goodnight."

* * *

When she awoke the early morning sun was tinged with pink and promised of a brilliant blue sky day.

There was a hand resting on her belly and a soft warmth at her back. A blonde curl tickled her cheek and she brushed it away absent mindedly.

Emma.

She'd slept in Emma's bed all night.

There was a reason she felt safe and warm, a particularly beautiful reason.

The girl was curled around her, her head buried in dark waves and her belly pressed against her back.

She hesitated to move, didn't want to wake her or move away from the comforting embrace. She slipped her arm beneath the blanket and covered the blonde's hand with her own, brushing her thumb over the knuckles.

Emma startled awake not moments later, her body tensing to move away, "Oh god Regina, I didn't mean...I wasn't going to..."

Regina caught her hand, keeping its warmth splayed over her belly and indicating that the other woman should stay, "It's alright Emma, it's been a long time."

The blonde slowly relaxed, taking on a teasing tone, "How long is that?"

"Never," Regina admitted, "I've never spent the night with someone, had someone hold me like this."

"What" Emma protested, "I'm a friendless orphan and I've been spooned before." She yelped, sitting straight up in bed, her hair flying wildly about her head, "Are you a virgin?"

Regina turned over, propping herself on her hand to look up at the adorably disheveled young woman. Her dark eyes swirled with years of pent up desires, "No Miss Swan , I'm not."

She pushed her hair out of her face, attempting to find some semblance of order, "Oh thank god, then you'd really be a freak. "

"Thank you Emma, you're very sweet, " The older woman teased.

"I know, " She fluttered her long lashes and sank back on the pillows. Seriousness returned and she cupped Regina cheek, "I am glad that I was your first."

The brunette lay her head on her chest, letting down her barriers, "I'm glad you were my first. "

They lay together for quite some time, Emma wondering about all the things she hadn't tried and all those things where she'd be her first.

"If you must know this is a first too, " Regina nodded at their position.

"Wow, Regina, you need...something."

"I do...I'm lonely," Regina admitted.

"You have Henry..."

"It's only half of the equation." Regina paused, picking her next words carefully, "I'd love to find someone to spend the rest of my life with, to share my son with."

"I get that...I mean I think I do...I get the need to have someone in your life I do. " She sighed, "It's not a fairytale though, loving someone."

"It's not." Her heart clenched at the thought.

"But true love... always prevails no matter how crappy it can be."

Her words were bright and shiny, young and innocent and full of hope. They brought a smile to Regina's face. Despite her reasons for fleeing the enchanted forest, she knew it was true, that true love was the most powerful magic of all.

Emma's stomach growled and she giggled, "You know hunger is a pretty great motivator as well."

"So it is, Miss Swan," The brunette purred, her hand caressing the gurgling stomach.

She threw her head back, blonde curls tumbling over the pillow. "God I love when you call me that, it's sexy."

Regina raised an eyebrow questioningly, "You don't like when I call you Emma?"

"I do, god I do...it's just more sensual."

"There's a difference?"

"Yeup." Emma bounced up, pulling on grey sweatpants, "So breakfast, what do you want?"

"Let me treat you, as a thank you for this weekend," Regina suggested softly, melancholy coating her words.

"Shit you have to leave today don't you, I guess the slumber party's over then."

"I'm afraid I do." Regina pouted.

Sadness filled her eyes, but she kept a smile on her face as she led Regina, fingers laced together, to the kitchen. The older woman studied the contents of the fridge and rummaged around in the cupboards, before suggesting, "Pancakes again?"

"Chocolate chip!"Emma ginned, "And you have yourself a deal."

"Fair enough, Miss Swan."

Emma gave her a megawatt smile that would last her a lifetime.

* * *

Both of them were showered and dressed some hours later, after a lengthy chatty breakfast, and were carefully prolonging their good bye.

"Will I ever see you again?" Emma hooked a finger in the pocket of her coat, tugging absentmindedly.

"I think you will," The brunette tapped Emma's cheek tenderly.

"Will I ever see Henry?"

"If you would like to, of course." Her heart stuttered with fear and excitement at the possibility.

Emma murmured, "I'm not ready, but maybe someday." That had been her mantra this weekend, her constant hope.

"Of course," She repeated, and someday she too would be ready to let the fear go and let herself love again, let herself welcome this woman into her careful life.

"I'll always be ready to hear stories about him," The blonde threw a glance over her shoulder at Henry's picture still on the table.

"I'll always come and tell you stories about him."

"Deal."

They stepped to an embrace, holding on to each other for a long time. Regina memorized the smell of her shampoo, the curve of her waist, the way they fit together.

As if Emma could read her mind Emma whispered, "I'll always be here to spoon you. "

"I'll always come, to cuddle with you like that."

"You better." The younger woman teased.

The brunette nodded, "I will."

"Bye Regina."

"Good bye Emma." She leaned forward, eyes lighting on her lips, but turning at the last second to kiss her cheek before she rolled her suitcase out the door.

* * *

She stood just outside, her heart already longing to rush back into the apartment, into Emma's arms and never leave, never let go.

What if she didn't erase the girl's memories?

Could she risk losing her son?

Could she risk the safety and the anonymity of Storybrooke?

For what?

A girl she's known for what amounts to just over a week.

A girl she's irresistibly attracted to.

A girl who is her friend.

A girl who had given her her first night of cuddling.

Her emotional attachment was clouding her judgment.

Her mother was right, love is weakness.

It wasn't even love, she laughed bitterly to herself, it wasn't even love and she was considering throwing her life away.

She was foolish, no more wise than when she was a girl, thinking she could get away from her mother, her life.

She was trapped then, and she was trapped now.

But now, now she was happy and she was safe.

She waved a hand at the door behind her, ensuring her safety.

Her town.

Her son.

Her heart.

* * *

**A/N: You were all very sweet about the last chapter thank you - I was so excited writing this one because I actually got to write them being all relationship-y :) Thanks for reading! (Sorry this was done forever ago but I delayed posting due to personal stuff). **

**P.S. The scene on the bench makes me think of Imagine Me and You and I get all these feels and I can't at how beautiful they are. Sighs :)**

_P.P.S. I'm writing a fluffy little Christmas story for something different :) Check it out :) _


	5. I'm Five!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Once Upon a Time**

**A/N: Thanks to the beautiful youregorgeousmyfriend for ORDERING me to write this! Seriously this chapter would not be done if you hadn't demanded, inspired and motivated me...has you feels :P I love you SO much!**

* * *

I'm Five!

* * *

It was with trepidation that Regina walked up the stairs in the apartment building in snowy Wisconsin. Her insides curled and twisted, knowing that at the top of the short flight of stairs, covered in melted snow, was a woman who could make her happy for a weekend.

And also for a lifetime.

At the end of the weekend she knew she'd take the memories to keep herself safe and keep herself in the prison she'd made for herself.

She couldn't walk away.

She knocked on the door.

She wanted that weekend.

It opened.

She was greeted by a pale face framed by dirty blonde curls, a brilliant smile and long legs clad in tight grey pants.

All hesitation flooded away and she stepped forward to pull her into a hug. Her arms looped around her neck as she buried her head in her hair to breathe in the scent of her shampoo. "Oh Emma."

The blonde's arms settled around her, holding her close, like it was meant to be. She whispered, "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Regina nodded into the cover of her hair but then stepped back. She smoothed imaginary lint form her coat and managed evenly, "No, no you don't know me. But you knew my son...your son."

"My son?" Emma was already ushering her into the apartment and helping her with her coat.

"Yes, his name is Henry. I thought you might like to know about him."

Emma looked awkwardly around for someplace to put Regina's coat and eventually tossed it on the back of the couch. "That would be great, uh do you have any bags?"

"In the car?"

"You don't know," Emma laughed easily.

The brunette stuttered, stunned by the open invitation and warm welcome, like it as something they did every day.

Or every year.

Regina nodded, "It is in the car, I just don't..."

The younger woman spun on her heel, holding out her hand for her keys, "I'll run down and get it for you."

"But..." Everything was moving far too quickly for her.

"Shut up. You're staying here because I want to hear about our son." She grabbed the proffered keys and was out and back up in minutes.

She finished her train of thought as she came back though the door, rolling the suitcase, "I mean unless you think it's too weird."

"No not at all. " Regina lied smoothly, a slight tick in her cheek the only thing giving her away, "I feel like I know you."

"I guess that's why you hugged me," Emma smiled softly, remembering the gesture from only moments before.

"I suppose so." The smile in itself was like another warm hug, comforting, calming and just right.

Emma shrugged, "It's cool, in all honesty it felt pretty great." She studied the other woman seriously, "You look oddly familiar, have you ever been to Florida or California? Maybe we bumped into each other, and our souls hooked up."

Her heart jumped at the near poetry in the blonde's words, "I admit I have, perhaps we did."

Emma grinned, "And that's how we had Henry."

Regina's mouth dropped open, "You know that's not-"

"- How it works. I know." The blonde snorted with laughter, "God...what's your name?"

"Regina."

A flicker of recognition was masked by more laughter, "God Regina, you're so funny." She took a deep breath, composing herself as she looked Regina up and down and then down at herself, "You also look as uncomfortable as I am. C'mon let's get changed."

Emma grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses to hand them to Regina, "M'lady." She grabbed the other woman's coat and pulled her suitcase to the bedroom.

Regina had no choice but to follow her. In the bedroom, she uncorked the wine and poured two glasses, placing one on her side of the bed and one on Emma's side.

"Thanks," The blonde barely glanced at her as she sat to pull off her low heeled boots and shimmy out of her pants, unaware of the effect she had on the other woman.

Regina watched her, feeling at the same time entirely comfortable and irrefutably lit on fire.

Long legs disappeared into grey sweatpants and she began to slowly unbutton her blouse. Emma chattered as she went, oblivious to Regina's stares. "You know this is totally crazy, some coworkers wanted me to go to this retreat this weekend for leadership and teamwork and crap and I told them I couldn't. I mean I wouldn't want to go anyways, but I just felt like there was a reason I had to be here this weekend. It's like I knew you were coming." Her hand fell to her flat stomach, covered now in only a white tank top, "I wonder if it's because were connected, by Henry?"

"Anything's possible," Regina murmured, finally moving to take a sip of her wine and pull off her own boots. Shyly, she stepped out of her dress pants and into yoga pants. Doing her best to keep everything covered, she stayed turned away as she pulled off her knit sweater and tugged on a thick long sleeved shirt.

"Wow." Emma called from behind her. "You have a nice ass."

Regina spun around, cheeks flushing. "What?"

Emma shrugged, and replaced her tank with a sweatshirt, "You're the mother of my child, I must have some rights to appreciate your uh _ass_-ests."

The brunette hid her laugh behind the wine glass, "Speaking of Henry, how'd you like to meet him?"

"Yeah!" Emma kept a tight grip on her hand as she led the way to the living room and continued to hold on, their clasped hands resting between them as they began to talk.

"So Henry. that's a pretty old name, kinda weird." Emma squeezed her hand affectionately, "I like it though, he sounds smart and strong."

"He is." Regina's eyes filled with tears, "He just turned five, he's so big I can't believe it."

"Aw wow," Emma coughed as tears clogged her throat, "I can't believe it's been that long." Tears spilled out and ran down her cheeks, "And you love him, I can tell, and I'm so glad."

"I do ." Regina couldn't hold in her own tears at the sight of the young woman falling apart in front of her. She brought Emma to her chest, and they cried softly together.

Emma sniffled, "I wanna know everything, but I know I'll never be able to get the moments back."

"If it's too hard..."

"No I want to. Giving him up, that was the most difficult thing ever and I really do want to hear how happy he is."

Regina disentangled herself for a moment and brought back her purse. "Here, he started school this year," She handed over the picture.

They studied the photo between them, a small brown-haired boy with a Franklin backpack that was bigger than he was and a irresistibly wide grin.

Emma laughed through the remains of her tears, "He looks like he was going to fall over."

"If he did, it would be from excitement," The brunette smiled at the memory. "His excitement that morning rivaled Christmas morning levels of excitement."

"He's a weird kid."

Regina turned a sharp eye on the other woman, "Miss Swan?"

Emma gasped, shaking her head, "I didn't mean it like...I actually looked forward to going to school but mainly so that I could leave the house. I'd stay out as much as I could and Henry has such a great house so I don't see why he'd want to not be at home. So yeup he's a weird kid but in a good way."

She had gleaned a few details over the years of digging into Emma Swans past, and from the few comments the girl had revealed herself, her childhood had been less than ideal. "Thank you, I think he'd like that."

"Really?"

"Really." Regina took her hand again and continued, "He came into my room at four in the morning totally dressed and already eaten breakfast."

"He didn't?"

"He did." The older woman nudged her shoulder playfully, "He told me very proudly that he had. Not, of course that he had to, because I saw the mess in the kitchen later. "

They laughed together, with Emma suggesting that the mess came from her side, not Regina's.

"I brought him into bed with me and while he mostly wiggled, I did manage to catch a few more hours of sleep and so did he. He was the first one to get to the schoolyard that day and the first to stand in line. He waved me off like we did this every day, I waved back and when he was inside I cried.

"You didn't."

"I did," Regina admitted. "He was and is so happy to go to school every day."

"Does he have homework? "

"No, it's only kindergarten."

"I don't know." Emma threw her hands up in surrender.

"It's alright I didn't know either, I thought perhaps I had done something wrong."

"How could you have done something wrong?" Her low laugh one of affection not condescension.

"I don't know!" Regina lifted her hands helplessly, "It was all new to me."

"You are an amazing mother Regina."

"Thank you."

"No thank you. " Emma took a last sip of her wine and put her hand to her head, shaking it a little. "Wow, I need food and you do too I'm sure."

Regina rose unsteady on her feet, "Yes, I rather do."

Emma started on a egg concoction, pulling out eggs and various veggies from the fridge.

Regina leaned against the counter, happy to watch the other woman's surprisingly graceful moves as she prepared yet another breakfast food.

"So he just turned five?" Emma asked as she sliced mushrooms and peppers.

Regina laughed, "He did, and he goes around holding up five fingers and telling everyone 'I'm five'." She stepped forward, pushing her hand in front of Emma's face to demonstrate

"God that's cute." Emma mimicked the move, in some way trying to forge a connection with her son.

Regina's amusement was tinged with longing when she saw her son in the other woman's movements.

"Did he have a party?"

The question shook her from her reverie, "He did, his friends came over and made ant farms. He's into bugs this year."

"An ant farm?" The chef poured the eggs into the pan and slowly added the vegetables and shredded cheese.

"You know the plastic apparatus? That you fill with sand? And ants?" Regina asked, gesturing wildly with her hands.

"Ewww," Emma glanced down at the food and then back again , "You know I wouldn't have guessed you'd be ok with bugs and dirt."

"I can't say that I'm a fan, but it is Henry so I'd do just about anything for him."

The blonde sighed, a look at wonderment tossed over her shoulder, "You're so amazing."

"Thank you but-"

"No stop. You are!" Emma pressed a finger to her lips as she walked by to pick up plates from the cupboard.

Regina stood appropriately speechless, her skin burning where Emma had touched her and with a longing that it had been her lips and not her finger that had stopped her.

The blonde dished out their meal and had to lead her back to the couch to eat. Emma steered her back into safe conversation, "So Henry's in school now, what do you do?"

The brunette finished chewing wiped her mouth with her paper napkin, and replied, "I'm the mayor."

"No way. No freaking way. So he's like famous? Does he have bodyguards and stuff?"

Regina chuckled , the imagination of mother and son ran strong and true, "No dear, we live n a very small town. "

"Oh well it's still cool. " Emma tried again, "Are you sure you're not even a little bit famous."

"Would you like me to be?"

"it'd be cool." Emma nodded,

"Then I'm a little bit famous." Regina agreed.

The little bit famous Mayor and Emma fell into their same easy rhythm of chatting, clearing up the kitchen and getting ready for bed. They brushed their teeth and washed their faces in an easy and incredibly domestic dance. Without a question they slid into bed together, taking their respective sides.

Emma pulled the blankets to her chin to ward off the cool Wisconsin spring air, "This is so weird."

Regina supposed it must be, from Emma's point of view, never having met Regina before and yet they were so comfortable together. She faced the blonde slowly, "It is a little weird." It was from her point of view as well, this should be happening like this, Emma being so comfortable. Her magic wasn't as strong as she thought in this world. But then, she couldn't complain because really she got the best of both worlds.

Her breath hitched, she felt incredibly selfish, a deep self-hatred welling up.

"Regina are you alright? Is this too weird?"

"No, no its good." Regina reassured her in an attempt to reassure herself.

"It is good," Emma nodded. She slid closer and wrapped an arm around her waist without waiting for an answer though she asked anyway. "Do you mind?""

"No, I like it." Her entire body relaxed into the embrace and her breath evened out.

Emma smiled and smoothed back her hair, even in the dark her emerald eyes sparkled. "Good. Good night Regina."

"Goodnight Emma. " She whispered, tracing a finger along her barely exposed collar bone. Self hatred could be put away, after over twenty years she could let herself be happy, she could love herself, she could love how good she could be when someone just let her be herself.

* * *

They awoke the next morning as they had just one year ago, Emma's delicate fingers brushing against her belly, her breath warm on the back of her neck.

She didn't want to move from the protective cocoon of her arms. If she could just stay like this forever, she would be happy.

Hunger eventually woke the sleeping blonde and she grumbled into Regina's hair, "Up, move, food."

"Good morning to you too Miss Swan."

"You let me sleep too long," She grumbled, "And I'm starving."

The older woman slid from the bed and quickly pulled the covers after her.

Emma shrieked, sitting bolt upright. "Regina!"

She winked and danced away with the duvet clutched in her hands, "You said you wanted to get up."

"I didn't mean like that but fine I'm up." On hands and knees she crawled towards Regina, beckoning her closer.

Tentatively Regina stepped towards the bed, drawn in by the wild curls and cheeks flushed with sleep. When she was within arms reach, Emma tugged her into bed and they went rolling, tangled in blankets, shaking with giggles and cursing at their staticy hair.

They came to a stop with Emma hovering over Regina, she pushed her hair back from her face, "There, now I'm ready to get up."

"You are..."Regina began, but the words caught in her throat.

"Adorable," The younger woman simpered, "I know."

"Oh you," Regina lunged after the escaping girl.

They stumbled into the kitchen, giggling and clutching at each other.

Emma pulled several boxes of sugary cereals from the cupboard, "The choice is yours."

"Frosted Flakes have been a guilty pleasure of mine, Henry's too. I let him have it for his birthday and I get to indulge as well. "

"Why do you even restrain yourself? Why can't you just be free, eat whatever you want?"

Her laughter came out as an almost sob. I am a queen. I am cursed. I am never free. That was the truth. Instead she carefully picked her words, "I do it for both of us. If we were to eat sugared cereal and other such treats every day, then they wouldn't be a treat, it wouldn't be a special birthday breakfast. "

"That makes sense," Thoughtfully, Emma studied her bowl of fruit loops and coco puffs, "You know I wish I had a mother like you."

"Thank you?"

Emma took her hand, letting her gaze settle unquestionably on her chest, "I do not see you as my mother, in any way, I promise. "

"Good." Regina squirmed under her gaze, not because it made her feel uncomfortable but because she wanted so much more.

The younger woman dumped their bowls in the sink, turning and grimacing at Regina, "I hate to say this but I really gotta go grocery shopping this weekend. I just don't have time during the week with work and classes and all."

Unable to help herself, Regina nudged Emma out of the way and began washing the dishes. "You take classes now?"

"Yeah a couple nights a week, some business, sociology that kind of thing."

"That's wonderful Emma!" She waited until Emma met her gaze and smiled softly. "You're still working for the law firm?" She continued.

"Yeah, how did you know."

"I tracked you down."

"Oh right yeah, " She laughed, glancing over at the door, "I didn't even think about it, I guess you didn't just magically show up at my door."

"No dear, I didn't. " Drying her hands on the dish towel she nodded, "We can go get groceries if you'd like."

"Oh!" The blonde blinked with confusion, "You don't have to go, I'll just go fast and you can stay here or sight see or whatever you like. "

"I'd like to go with you. "

"Yes! It's so boring, I hate it and then to make it fun I get all this junk and regret it by midweek. " She finished breathless and grinning from ear to ear.

"In that case, I'll help you. I really am quite good at it."

"I'm sure you are. I just bet you're good at absolutely everything."

Regina pursed her lips, , letting her words hold the extra weight of not so subtle innuendo. "Oh I am."

* * *

It was a relatively large grocery store, at least when compared to Storybrooke, and Regina insisted they methodically go up and down each and every aisle so they didn't miss anything. Regina picked out easy to prepare healthy alternatives and Emma picked out her favorite treats. They made a good team, balancing each other out.

"This is Henry's favourite." Regina pulled a block of mozzarella from the shelf, "He'll eat it on anything; Salad, lasagna, spaghetti, pizza, sandwiches, you name it. If you put this cheese on it he will eat it."

"Even... I dunno, brussel sprouts."

"Even that."

The blonde exaggeratedly pretended to faint over the cart. "Are you sure he's my son."

Regina ushered them along and grabbed cinnamon form the shelf at the same time Emma reached for the same thing, "I'm sure."

"Wow." Emma trailed along behind her in a daze, cradling the cinnamon in her arms, "What else does he like?"

"These crackers, wagon wheel shaped pasta," She snuck a box into the cart, whole grain, "He loves peach jam above all others and he drinks juice like a fish."

Emma lapped up the words, barely remembering to pull a box of coco puffs from the shelf. "How do you remember all these things? "

"I'm his mother."

"Oh." Emma brushed past her and into a checkout line.

"Emma, I didn't mean...If you were living with us you'd know too. You two would be conspiring with me to have coco puff instead of my frosted flakes."

"We would?"

Regina leaned in and kissed her cheek, "I have no doubt in my mind."

Emma began to lift the items from the cart, barely noticing the unusual packages. "Would we win?"

"I have no doubt in my mind."

* * *

They drive home quickly and raced to put the groceries away, Regina promising to cook some of the new items she'd introduced to the blonde's pantry.

When the last bag was put away, Emma turned, hands on her hips, "So Regina do you have any plans for us?"

"No, I'm here for you to tell you anything you want."

"You must be here for you too?" She tapped her foot with impatience and brimming excitement.

The brunette nodded, "I want to share my life with someone."

"And that someone is me?"

"I like you Emma Swan, I trust you."

"Good," She grinned, "Will you trust what I have planned for tonight?"

For barely a second she wondered what she was getting into but then she responded simply, "I will."

"Awesome, we'll shower and then we'll go," Emma was already stripping off her sweater.

"We?"

"Well you're welcome to shower with me," The blonde grinned and shucked her jeans, "However, I do believe I wouldn't let you out of the house and believe me, you want to see what I have planned tonight." She disappeared into the bathroom with an extra sway in her hips.

Regina stared after her, sitting patiently on the bed in shock. What was Emma playing at? Was she simply teasing or did she mean it? She was coming on so much stronger.

She still hadn't moved when Emma came out in a cloud of steam, covered only in a towel. "The bathroom is all yours"

"Thank you."

Her thoughts were muddled and jumping though her shower, imagining rosy skin water pouring over it. When her thoughts turned to the night ahead of her she came bursting out in matching teal underwear, "What is the dress code?"

Emma looked her up and down, "Jeans, definitely jeans."

"I didn't think to bring..."

"I'll lend you some, they should be fine but tight."

She took a pair of dark wash jeans from blonde and tugged them on. They were tight and hugged her every curve, but they made her feel confident, sexy.

"God wow. Can I?" Emma reached out, hands settling on her waist as she admired the tight jeans." Oops am I being weird again?"

"Good weird," Regina blushed. She could have any person she wanted in her bed with a single order, for pure physical release. But since Daniel, Emma was the first person who truly appreciated, no not appreciate, respected her body with her admiration. She didn't leer or defile her, she made her feel beautiful and she was like she was a gift to Emma not the other way around.

After checking her shirt was appropriate for the evening, she pulled on heeled boots and lifted the flared legs of her jeans over them.

Emma followed suit, tugging on her own low heeled boots so when they stood, they were nose to nose.

"Ready?"

"I hope so." Her breath catching in her throat, they were close, so close. She could have leaned in and covered those soft pink lips with her own.

She could have, but the blonde stepped away. "You're gonna love it."

Regina studied her outfit, "I'm not so sure, I feel a little out of place."

"Well you look beautiful."

"Thank you Emma ," With a wink she continued, "Well you do not."

"I don't?"

Regina reached out and tugged her back, "No you are incredibly sexy."

"I am?" Her innocence fluttered to the surface and she giggled, "No one says that to me except when they want something.

"I'm sorry Emma, I understand entirely. "

"You do?"

"I do. I won't say it if you don't want me to."

"No, it's alright. You say it differently, like you mean it, like you mean it just for me."

Hand in hand they pushed into the bar, warm from dancing bodies and a steamy bustling kitchen. The two jean clad women found a seat at a relatively secluded table where Emma ordered them both beers, warm rolls and chili.

Regina eyes the brew carefully drank it without resisting . "This isn't too bad."

Emma smirked into her bowl.

"Do you come here often?" Regina asked, dipping a piece of bread into her chili.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm usually alone though, sitting at the bar waiting for a guy to buy me a drink."

"Does it work?"

"Have you seen me?" Emma grinned, leaning back so that Regina could take a good look.

"I have dear, and I like what I see." The brunette mused, "But does it make you happy?"

"Being alone no, but I'm used to it. The free drinks are great." The younger woman shoved her now empty bowl out of the way, "What do you say to some music?"

"Alright, where?"

"Right here, I'll be back." She jogged over to an old fashioned jukebox, slipped in a few coins and pressed a few buttons. A stomping country song filled the warm smoky bar and people streamed onto the dance floor.

"May I have this dance," Emma teased, bowing.

"Yes, you may." The other woman stood, attempted to curtsey, but then remembering her jeans, she bowed.

Hand in hand they joined the dancers, Emma patiently showing her the right moves as they swayed and swung about the room.

Song after song rang out, Regina begging for country songs and for Emma to show her more.

"This is fun!" She yelled.

"I told you I'm awesome!"

They were the last ones to leave the bar.

* * *

Later that night when they lay in bed, Regina slid forward into a tight embrace, "Thank you for tonight Emma, it was a lot of fun."

Then she looked up and pressed a quick kiss to smiling lips.

Their eyes remained open for a heartbeat or two, then they fell shut and the two women sank into the kiss.

"Wow," She said with amazement. "Emma."

The girl looked stunned, her hand coming to touch her lips to see if it had really happened. "That was amazing, that's what kissing is supposed to be like!" She cupped Regina's face, eyes meeting in a communication of sincerity and desire, " It looks like you were my first too, first cuddles for you and first kiss for me. "

"Your first kiss? " The brunette was shocked, shocked after the other girl's teasing and confidence that she could be her first. And, even more shocked that she'd remembered their cuddles from her last visit.

Her magic, it wasn't as strong as she thought.

And it was wonderful.

"From a girl yeah," Emma replied.

"I'm sorry, I thought with all the flirting... I'm sorry."

"Hey Regina , it's ok. I wanted it."

"You did?"

"I did," Emma soothed her, smoothing back her hair and tucking it behind her ear. "I'm all talk, I've never met the right girl but now that I have I want you to do it again."

Slowly, tentatively, Regina slanted her lips over the other's woman's.

She tasted sweet and she was warm.

They moved together, exploring the new nature of their relationship, hands roaming, tongues testing and hips rocking.

When Emma's hand met the skin on Regina's flat stomach, she stopped, uncertainty in her eyes.

The brunette kissed her softly, bringing her into a comforting embrace. They didn't need to push it, no matter how much their throbbing bodies may want them to, their minds weren't ready.

Emma lay on her chest, "You know Regina, I feel like we've met before. Since I saw you, I haven't been able to shake the feeling and now, when we kissed I just felt like ...like we've shared a good bottle of wine, like we've shared a meal, great conversation...like I know you."

"I feel the same way." The connection she felt to this woman was deeper than a handful of weekends and while she wasn't sure how it was that Emma could remember, it didn't seem to matter at this moment.

On the verge of sleep, the younger woman mumbled, "You love ABBA."

"I do," She admitted, her breath hitching. Leave it to Emma to remember that tiny insignificant detail.

"I do too," She sighed, "Maybe that's why we're meant for each other, why we feel like this."

"Perhaps."

The remembering didn't end there.

When she woke up in the night to use the bathroom, Regina noticed that Emma had turned on a small nightlight, it's bare bulb casting a yellow glow over the small bathroom that instantly eased her fears.

She slid into bed, warming her cold toes against Emma's warmer ones, and kissed her forehead, "Thank you Emma. For the nightlight."

"I got it for you, so that you don't get scared of the dark."

"You remember?"

The blonde nodded sleepily and buried her face in her chest, she mumbled, "I guess I remembered something from another life."

* * *

By silent agreement the next morning, they didn't speak about the imminent departure that evening.

It was a surprisingly warm day and they walked just down the block to get coffee and mouth watering croissants. They snuggled together on the couch, sipping the warm black liquid and peeling off pieces of pastry.

Random stories popped into conversation, only to be interrupted by fierce kisses and tight embraces.

Her suitcase was packed and sitting at the door and her jacket lay over the back of the couch.

Emma stool solemnly in the kitchen, tears threatening to spill. "Regina..."

"I have to go."

"I know, that's not the hard part. I just know we can't be in each other's lives... I mean you have Henry and I...I'm here. I can't be with him."

"You could?" A flicker of hope burst into flames.

"I can't" Emma shook her head, "You do such a good job, I'd only screw it up."

"Maybe someday you could meet him."

"Yeah, and we can give it a go."

"Of course, we'd both love that." A cold downpour quenched all hope, and she knew she'd have to take the memories of their weekend together with her.

What was the harm, if she kissed her and she remembered everything.

"Bye Regina, come kiss me again sometime ok?"

"I will." She looked deep into her eyes, "I promise."

Tears spilled out and down her cheeks, "Don't make a promise you can't keep, no one ever wants me."

"I want you." She kissed her fiercely, "I want you and Henry wants you."

The blonde clung to her, tasting her one last time, holding her close. then she pushed her away, "Go Regina before I beg you to stay, and I couldn't live with myself if I did that."

"Good bye Emma, I'll see you soon." She slipped into her coat and pulled her suitcase out the door.

The last thing she saw before it closed, was a trembling lower lip and tear streaked face.

Then she took it all away.

She was alone in her misery.

* * *

**A/N: This was going to be entirely fluff but then the finale happened and I wrote this to ****_Let her Go _****and ****_Say Something_**** and then it got teary! Thanks for the amazing response to this fic, it's amazing, thank you :)**


	6. Swimmingly Six

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Once Upon a Time. **

**A/N: As always I have to thank youregorgeousmyfriend for her incredible support with this. Thank you for telling me when I make no sense and for being the most beautiful cheerleader out there! This chapter would be nothing (or at least something extremely confusing) without you, thank you! You are seriously the most incredible person in the world and 2014 better be the greatest, most wonderfullest year ever. I could go on forever thanking you and saying how amazing you are but I'll just say how much I love you because I love you so freaking much!**

* * *

Swimmingly Six

* * *

"Emma, Emma, where did you go?" Regina poured through the records. She'd gone to West Virginia for six months and then three months ago she'd moved again. There was no record of her credit card, of her car or of her social security number used in a job.

The brunette poured herself another glass of cider, pushed her glasses up her nose and continued searching through stacks of paper that held hundreds of potential leads.

The words blurred, her shoulders sagged but she saw it.

Emma Swan.

Those two words sent her heart beating wildly and her body relaxing with joy.

She found her.

"I'll kiss you again Emma," She whispered into the evening, "I promised."

* * *

She kept her word.

Several weeks later, she was pulling into a visitor spot of a high-rise apartment building. The brunette fixed her hair and reapplied her lipstick. Pulling her suitcase from the back of the car, she was ready.

She took the elevator to the fifteenth floor and knocked on the door of 1510.

The door swung open and there she stood.

She looked older, exhausted and more beautiful than ever.

"Emma."

There was a flicker of recognition in her eyes when she spoke her name, but then confusion crossed her features.

The brunette stepped forward, "Do you think I can..." She trailed off, reaching up to cup her face and press her lips to the blonde's.

There was a muffled protest, but then Emma sank into the kiss, her lips parting with a sigh to grant Regina entrance. Her arms lifted from her side, settling at Regina's hips as she drew her closer.

"Regina," Her voice rasped with emotion, "You came back."

"I promised I would."

"I guess I didn't make it easy for you." Emma glanced back at the apartment.

"No dear, you didn't. "

"You got your suitcase and everything?"

"Yes, thank you." She hesitated just inside the door, "If it's alright if I stay?"

"Of course don't be silly."

"I've got pictures of Henry in my purse."

"Henry?" She sloughed through her foggy memories, searching for recognition.

"Your son. Our son. "

"I... I'm having trouble remembering... my memory is foggy. Was I drinking when you told me about him. "

"I believe so," Regina laughed, kissing her quickly and handing her the picture.

"Hey, when you kissed me I remembered that you like ABBA and he likes bugs."

"Actually this year he loves trucks, but yes he did and yes I do."

"Those are some impressive kisses Regina Mills," She puckered up exaggeratedly, "How about another one."

"I'd be more than happy to oblige." She backed them to the edge of the couch, pictures and suitcases forgotten , and they tumbled onto its' soft surface.

"God you're amazing," Emma mumbled against her lips, her hands gripping at her hips, "I'm on fire and my mind is suddenly all clear and wow."

"I feel the same way," Her voice was husky with desire. "I've never felt the way I feel, like when I'm with you."

Emma pulled away and sat up, she mumbled, "I...I kissed another girl."

Jealousy flared but she asked evenly, "When?"

"New Year's."

"Was it serious?"

"No, not at all." She looked at her hands clasped in front of her.

Regina shook her head, "I'm sorry I asked, it doesn't matter."

"It doesn't?"Emma looked deflated, "You don't care."

"Oh Emma, I do." She reached for her hands, lacing their fingers together, " It makes me jealous, insanely jealous, but I have no right to be, I haven't seen you in a year, we weren't in any type of relationship, so of course it's alright that you see other people."

"I kissed a guy too." She blurted out. "It was only a couple times, but..."

"Emma, it's alright." The older woman's voice lowered, "I admit that I was with a man as well."

"But we can be together this weekend?"

"Yes, of course. I'm not attached."

"Neither am I."

"So this weekend..."

"I'm all yours.

"And I'm yours."

They sat for several moments, just studying each other, catching their breath and finding their equilibrium.

"Maybe we should start with dinner? " Regina suggested.

Emma mumbled in agreement, "I am hungry."

"For anything in particular?"

The blonde gulped audibly, eyes flicking from full breasts to red lips and back again. "Why don't we see what I have." She hurriedly added, "In the fridge I mean."

"Of course," Regina made her way to the tiny modern kitchen and began her inventory of the contents of the fridge.

Emma picked up the forgotten picture, "So this is Henry now?"

"Yes, it was taken just a few weeks ago. " Regina opened a cupboard to continue her search, "He's missing his two front teeth."

Emma grinned at the holey grin before her, "He looks ridiculous."

"He looks adorable." The older woman held up a box of wagon wheel pasta, eyebrow cocked quizzically.

The blonde shrugged in response, "I keep buying it, I don't really know why. It's good though."

"I'll make us a little pesto sauce to go with it," Regina decided, already boiling water.

"Cool." Emma hummed, "So does the Tooth Fairy come, for his teeth?"

"Yes, she does." The brunette announced proudly, "He writes her a note and put it with his tooth in a little treasure chest on his bedside table. "

"What do you do?"

"I write him back a little note and give him a quarter or two."

"Wow." The blonde asked longingly, "Will you keep them?"

"The teeth? Yes I am because it feels silly to throw them out." Regina stirred in some butter, parmesan cheese and basil to the pasta.

"It's just that you'll keep him forever right, so he can have all his teeth when he's older," Emma took a deep breath as she tried to explain. "I was never in one place long enough for anyone to care enough to keep my teeth."

"I will then Emma, for you, and for Henry." She brought them back from rough waters, "So what will you have to drink?"

"I'd kill for a beer...or tequila," Emma chuckled sadly, stuck on thoughts of the past, "But I'll go for juice because that's all I have."

Regina took two glasses form the dish rack beside the sink and filled one with juice and the other with water. She continued to lure the blonde from her reverie, "You know Henry always drinks his juice with two straws these days?"

Emma lifted her head and straightened her shoulders, dragged herself from the past and focused on the present. "Why two?"

Regina motioned to her teeth, "One for each hole, that's where he sticks the straws. He likes it when he gets brain freeze."

Emma grinned, "Sounds like genetics at play there."

"It most definitely didn't come from my side of the family," Regina teased, kissing her temple on her way to the table.

"Oh no, Regina Mills is much too sensible to do something like that," Emma returned.

An icy fist of fear clenched around her heart, remembering the punishments she'd endured as a small child . She didn't have any concrete memories as she'd was far too young to remember anything but fear. Sensible was all she had been allowed.

"Woah Regina, what did I say? You're all pale."

"My privileged childhood wasn't what it seems Emma, we all have our demons, " The brunette replied stone facedly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I do." Regina nodded, thawing slightly at the realization that she could let all the memories spill out without fear or trepidation.

Emma looked at the steaming meal before them, "Right now?"

"No, but with you I think that I could."

"Alright," She reached for her hand across the table, "Whenever you want I'll listen, ok? And I won't tease you about being sensible anymore?"

"Thank you." She took a small bite and looked up with a forced smile. "Henry would love this meal."

"I wish he could come visit."

"Really?"

"No." At the shocked look on the other woman's face she stumbled on, "I mean yes I'd love it if he could visit, but I couldn't be in his life for just a weekend. It's not fair." Emerald eyes flashed fiercely, "Regina I'm gonna get there I promise."

"I believe you."

"We could eat coco puffs every morning." Emma glanced longingly at the box of cereal on the counter.

"It's alright Emma, we'll wait." Regina shook her head, setting her plate down softly and drawing Emma into her arms. "We'll get to know each other a little better...You get to believe in yourself and I need to learn to trust."

"That's a lot of homework." Emma giggled nervously.

The older woman nodded, the blonde wasn't the only one with reservations.

But she let Emma take the lead, and she slowly but surely inched them back onto the couch, dropping kisses on every inch of bare skin she could find. They got to know each other again, with deep kisses and roaming hands exploring soft curves.

Emma woke early and dutifully dragged herself from the warm embrace. She stood for several moments watching the peacefully sleeping brunette, then tugged on leggings and t-shirt.

"Emma," The other woman mumbled drowsily, reaching blindly for her.

The blonde sat down beside her as she tied her running shoes. "I'll be right back babe, sleep more ok."

"Alright."

Emma bent and kissed her forehead before jogging out of the apartment.

Even with her MP3 played going at full blast in her ears, she couldn't help but think back over the past twelve hours or so. She supposed this had been going on longer than that, but she hadn't remembered until she'd kissed the gorgeous brunette.

Not that she was complaining about the kisses of course, in fact she was patting herself on the back for even being able to string two words together in the presence of the amazingly sexy woman.

And then there was Henry.

She began to piece together what she knew, information that she now knew had come from years of visits.

But there were only moments of clarity over years of foggy memories.

She splashed through a puddle in her distraction, soaking her shoe and up the back of her leg.

Cursing, Emma pushed herself for another kilometre before she turned back.

She struggled though the misaligned moments in her memories in hopes of lighting on a explanation.

There was an explanation just out of her grasp, she knew it.

But her mind only became more clogged with cotton balls, thick towels and fuzzy socks.

Hell, she couldn't remember why she couldn't remember.

In the end, as she jogged up the stairs, she decided that it didn't matter how they got where they were today, all that mattered was how she felt with this woman and how happy it made her feel to learn about her son.

She squelched into the apartment and shucked her clothes, dropping them in a pile.

* * *

Regina was roused from her slumber by the soft movements and she caught the fleeting sight of long pale legs and a naked, firm ass as it disappeared into the bathroom.

Every nerve ending woke up and sent their demands straight to her core. She felt swollen, sensitive. She squirmed, she rolled on her back and stared up at the ceiling, but even the weight of the duvet was too much.

What if she just got up and joined Emma in the shower?

She could do that.

She needed to do that.

She slid front he bed, carefully removing her sleepwear and folding it on her pillow.

She hesitated at the bathroom door, gathering her confidence. Usually she didn't care what people thought about her body, she controlled what they thought in most cases. But this situation was anything but usual, She cared about Emma and she cared what she thought.

What if she didn't like what she saw?

The hesitation was a moment too long, the shower had shut off and Emma sidled out of the steamy bathroom wrapped in a towel.

She nearly ran into her on the doorstep, "Wow, Regina, good morning."

The brunette flushed from her ears to her thighs. Her confidence disappeared, she hurried into the bathroom and shut the door. "Good morning, Emma," She managed from behind the door.

The blonde in question growled primally, "Come. Out. Here."

"I can't." Her arousal had so quickly been replaced by fear and self loathing, it coursed through her words.

Emma's voice softened, catching the sudden change in tone, "Are you sure?"

"I... I'm sure. " The brunette cursed herself for being so impulsive. She always thought things through carefully then she didn't get hurt and neither did anyone else. It was safe.

"It's ok Regina," Emma soothed, "And Regina, you're beautiful."

"Thank you," She whispered.

She let the water flow over her, taking her deep disappointment in herself and washing it down the drain. Emma thought she was beautiful and she thought the same of Emma. She cared about Emma and from the tone in her voice she must care about her too. Wanting Emma and being wanted in return was something to celebrate, it shouldn't make her fell shamed.

And it didn't.

For this first time, since Daniel, she didn't feel ashamed.

When she shut off the water and pushed open the bathroom door, she hesitated, wondering if Emma was there just outside the door. She needed time to regain her confidence, and get used to this freeing feeling of respect.

Emma called, "Is that you Regina?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"I'm in the kitchen ok, the bedroom is all yours."

"Thank you."

Again she was reassured. This girl knew her so well, always being able to understand and deal with any mood she violently switched too.

Regina grinned happily , dressed quickly and walked straight into her arms, walking them against the kitchen counter and kissing her senseless. She took back her confidence, she showed her how grateful she was. She nipped at her lower lip and soothed it with her tongue, "Breakfast dear?"

"I...I was thinking cereal," Emma breathed heavily, her eyes unfocused.

"And now?

"Now I'm not thinking much of anything," She admitted sheepishly.

"Cereal it is then."

Regina tucked into frosted flakes and Emma into her respective coco puffs.

When Emma's thoughts cleared, she spoke up, "Hey so I've lived here for three months and I've done nothing in terms of being a tourist. Wanna go do something?"

"Like what?"

"I was thinking the aquarium, a ferry boat, a walk around downtown, the stadium, you know basic stuff."

"Sounds lovely."

* * *

They wandered through the exhibits, where Regina read every placard and watched every video while Emma chose instead to stare mesmerized at the fish in the tank. They fell into a rhythm, where Regina would come up behind the other woman when she'd finished reading and they'd study the fish together, Emma recounting stories she'd constructed.

Freshwater fish proved to be dull and Emma decided that the older looking trout was having an affair with a tiny salmon and that the bass was spying on the school of sunfish.

The penguin room had her imitating Morgan Freeman's narration of March of the Penguins.

In the deep sea exhibit, Emma took Regina's hand in the darkness, Their fingers entwining as they bumped into each other. She sat with Regina as she watched a video, brushing lazy circles at the base of her wrist.

"Shhh, I can't concentrate."

"I didn't say anything, " Emma protested.

"Well you were distracting me."

"Good, " The blonde retorted, pressing a quick kiss below her ear

Regina stubbornly returned her attention to the video and Emma continued her ministrations.

Emma continued to hold her hand past the large tanks of tropical fish. "Do you think Henry would like this one?"

"I think he'd love it." Regina nodded.

The younger woman beamed with pride, accepting the small connection with her son. "Go ahead, I'll take a picture."

Regina puckered up exaggeratedly for a bright yellow fish that blinked at her from the other side of the glass.

The blonde flipped open her phone and snapped a small grainy photo.

Regina ushered her over, tugged her into the picture, "I want a memory with you too."

Emma took the picture in an exuberant daze. "We look good together."

"We do." Glanced around and kissed her quickly, "Thank you for suggesting this place."

"Thank you for being a tourist with me." Emma snapped the phone shut, "Hey, maybe someday we can be tourists together, like for real."

"Where would you like to go?"

"Paris," The blonde blurted immediately, " I know it's totally typical but it would be just so romantic." She sighed dramatically, kissing her cheek with near childish exuberance.

"I'd love to go with you Emma." Regina admitted shyly, "I've never been out of the United States."

"Ahhh, so that's the real reason." The younger woman teased.

In the glowing blue light of the large fish tank, Regina leaned forward, "I'd love to take you to a five star hotel, feed you chocolate covered strawberries and Dom Perignon and make love to you for days."

Then she walked away with an extra sway in her hips, leaving a stunned Emma behind.

Emma hurried after her, sticking to her side through the last few exhibits, making every excuse to touch her. A hand on her waist, a caress of her cheek, a pat on her ass.

Every touch had Regina jumping into the deep pool of longing and drowning happily.

Hand in hand they walked through the city, excitement rising with every new discovery, with every tourist destination they crossed off the map.

They stood at the bow of the ferry boat, arms out and laughing, letting their delighted giggles fly away on the wind. Their tension only grew, sparking heat that rode on the waves of the cool ocean breeze.

Emma stepped up behind the brunette, her hand splayed across her stomach to hold her close. She raised Emma's arms, lacing their fingers together. " You have to say it Regina."

"Say what?" She sighed, leaning back just enough to feel the warmth emanating from the other woman.

"The line."

"Which line?"

"From the movie."

"Which movie?" Regina smiled softly, enjoying the way Emma's voice rose in slight exasperation.

"Don't make me say it." Emma kissed her earlobe playfully.

"Say what?"

"Regina!" Emma whirled her around, searching her eyes.

"I really don't know," The brunette stood on tiptoes and kissed her quickly.

"_I'm flying Jack_," She sagged, "From Titanic."

Regina pursed her lips, lifting an eyebrow quizzically. "I'm sorry I don't know." But she turned then in Emma's arms, and murmured, "I'm flying Jack."

Emma smiled into her hair and tugged her around to capture her lips with her own.

* * *

They arrived back at the apartment brimming with laughter and excitement but in the confines of the dark and cozy apartment, the high energy took on a different flavor.

The bubbling happiness began to jump with sharp, spicy tension.

They were drawn to each other like magnets and like magnets they were pushed apart. They were dancing around each other, moving to the kitchen sink to get a glass of water, walking to the window to glance outside. Their conversation quieted to nearly nothing as they waited for the inevitable force to push them together.

It came in the form of an index finger, hooking itself in a belt loop as Regina came to stand beside Emma at the window.

She made the first contact, knowing her reservations of the morning required that she make the first move. She tugged Emma closer, their hips bumping into each other as their stared out at the flickering lights of the city. Her arm snaked around the blonde's waist, slipping her hand into her back pocket and resting her head on her shoulder.

It began as a tender embrace, but the sizzling surge of sexual tension overflowed and came rushing out. There was nothing to stop her from sinking her teeth into Emma's neck in a possessive nip and nothing to stop her from covering the same spot with her lips.

Emma shot into action, dragging Regina up so that their lips met heatedly. She ran her tongue along her full lower lip demanding that Regina let her in.

The brunette sighed, lips parting to grant sweet access. She tasted like hot mulled wine, heady and exotic. Her hands slipped beneath Emma's shirt, nails scrapping across the sensitive skin of her back.

Emma shivered at her cold hands on warm skin, the contrast between fire and ice sending every rational thought into oblivion. Every nerve ending screamed at her, demanded more, encouraged her to give even more than that. Her hands slid across the smooth, full curve of her ass, scooping up the smaller woman and carrying her to short distance to the bedroom.

Emma laid her down carefully, immediately pausing to pull her own shirt over her head. Amongst fevered meeting of lips and tongue, Emma painstakingly undid every button on the other woman's blouse and struggled to tug it out of the way.

With Emma staring down at her, kneeling between her legs on the large bed, reality struck. Caution and doubt began to creep though the cracks in their desire.

Their lips met with hesitation, their tongues slowing their fevered exploration. Regina's hands fell to her sides and she murmured against her lips, "Emma."

The blonde froze, "Regina."

"I just... I care about you too much," Her eyes shut in agonizing reservation.

"Too much to sleep with me?"

"I never slept with anyone I cared about before and I want it to be right, I want it to be good." In all her years, Regina had never cared. She wanted only to forget, she wanted release, she wanted to feel for a few minutes. Emma was different, in every way, from the way she made her feel to the way Regina wanted to make her feel.

"I care about you too, I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." Regina promised, knowing that the blonde was the only one who could ever hurt her.

"Do you trust me?"

"I do." She did, more than anything.

"Good, because I trust you."

Regina shyness only increased, she turned her head to safely study the wall. " Have you ever... I mean with a woman."

Emma dropped a quick kiss on her collar bone, the small contact drawing them together again, pushing away the uncertainty and bringing their passion back to the surface. She replied offhandedly, "Once. In jail. I was hurting and pregnancy hormones were insane, and well let's say a friend helped me out. " She gulped, her gaze dropping to the vee between Regina's legs "Have you?"

"I have had a few maidens in my time, " Regina replied distractedly, as her hands grasped Emma's thighs, their heat burning through denim with reassurance and desire.

Emma fell forward laughing at the unexpected response, golden curls tickling Regina's bare chest, "Maidens? Regina, oh my god."

There was something about this woman that let her be herself, that brought out part of her soul that had been dormant for so long. That was all she needed to feel entirely in control again, confident and strong. Regina flipped her over suddenly, stopping her mid chuckle. She slipped a knee between her legs and crashed their mouths together in reckless abandon.

Emma rocked against her leg, moaning at the initial bursts of pleasure that blurred her vision and took her breath away. She cupped full breasts through black lace, but she needed more, she needed to give more. She reached with shaking fingers to clumsily undo the clasp of the bra and hungrily filled her hands with warm soft flesh. The garment hung between them, their eagerness leading to forgetfulness, to carelessness.

Thumbs brushed against already hard nipples and Regina arched away, the pleasure too much and not enough. She gasped, her mouth latching onto the first skin she could find, nipping and sucking at Emma's neck. Eventually she pulled away, flinging the lace to the floor beside them and reaching hungrily to free Emma of her bra. They struggled together, getting in each other's way in their hurry.

At last, they met, sensitive peaks brushing against smooth skin. In that moment, they stilled, their eyes met and they smiled. Time stopped and let them enjoy the weightless seconds before it sped up again and they were grappling for dominance.

They shimmied out of their pants and met again.

They helped each other out of their underwear and met again.

Regina hung back, her gaze raking over pale skin and golden curls.

Emma looked too, her chest heaving, "Regina, you're beautiful but so help me god get over here."

She didn't need to be asked twice.

She crawled sleek and feline towards Emma, pressing a kiss on the side of her knee, at her hipbone, at the underside of her breast. Her breath was hot against her skin, her teeth raked across her sensitive nipple, her tongue soothing the marks left behind.

Regina captured her mouth, her tongue slipping between swollen lips and her hand snaking between them. Her fingers tangled in wet curls, bringing both of them over the first crest of pleasure.

Emma lifted her hips, calling Regina closer.

The brunette complied, her fingers finding their way to the swollen bud and moving in slow slick circles. She slid lower, dipping one, then two fingers inside. Emma pulsed around her, hot walls contracting as she bucked with pleasure. Her thumb found a home against the tight knot and her fingers slid in and out.

The blonde quivered and shook, screamed and moaned, her teeth sinking into Regina's shoulder as she came apart. Her hips continued to move, and with a flick of Regina's thumb, in the midst of the aftershocks, she came again, the pleasure so sweet it was almost painful.

Emma fell back against the pillows, panting and staring wide eyed up at the older woman. "Damn."

"How eloquent dear," Regina kissed her softly, brushing a sweaty curl back from her face, and laying beside her.

As Emma caught her breath, her fingers began a distracted dance against Regina's thigh, across her flat stomach. "You're a tough act to follow."

Regina hummed, "Especially if you keep talking."

"What should I do then?" Emma asked with a mix of uncertainty and sensual challenge.

"Touch me."

"Where?" Emma tickled the thin skin at her elbow, "Here?"

The brunette shook her head.

She cupped her breast, rolling her nipple between her fingers.

"That's better dear."

She danced lower, grinding her palm against the tight knot at the apex of her thighs.

Her breath caught in her throat, "That's not bad."

"Not bad?" Emma mumbled, drawing her lower lip into her mouth and slipping a finger inside in one slick motion.

The brunette couldn't speak if her life depended on it, her hands coming to tangle in Emma's hair and tug her closer. She rocked against her palm as Emma slid in and out, waves of pleasure washing over her. She climber higher and higher with ever motion, teetering on the edge and then falling with a shattering shaking release. She ground her teeth, she bucked, she raked her fingers Emma's back. She came apart completely in Emma's arms, every physical sensation and every emotion culminating in that moment.

To her embarrassment, tears sprang in her eyes and she buried her face in Emma's shoulder.

Emma lay beside her, drawing her in and holding her close as their breathing returned to normal and Regina reigned in her emotion.

"That was really wonderful," She admitted softly.

"It was amazing Regina," Emma kissed her forehead, "You're something really special."

"I'm here."

"Until tomorrow."

She shook her head, her eyes dropping with exhaustion, "I'll always be here for you Emma."

"No one is ever there for me."

"I am." Regina sighed sleepily.

Emma's heart leapt, not from the naked woman in her arms but with hope and faith. She chuckled to herself, supposing that a naked woman didn't hurt either. For the first time she felt she could count on someone, and she felt that she might be able to be more than alone. She spoke quietly, tentatively, "I'm not really someone you can count on, but for you Regina I think that I could be there for you...I know it's not very concrete or anything but you're special to me Regina and you make me more than I am and I can be there for you when you need me." She dropped a quick kiss on her lips to seal her promise, but the other woman was already asleep, the corners of her mouth turned up in a smile.

* * *

They made love again in the morning, slowly waking up each inch of skin in the pale early light. Their mouths were softly pliant and their hands gentle and unhurried. They fell into a tender rhythm, moving to a chorus of breathy sighs and deep throaty moans. They came together, wrapping each other in a fierce embrace as they slowly came back to earth.

They took turns in the shower, getting dressed slowly so as not to startle the weekend away.

The end came anyways, no amount of easy conversation or soft touches able to prevent it.

"I have to tell you something," Regina stood by the door, fiddling with the buttons on her coat.

Emerald eyes flashed with fear, "What is it? Are you dying? She looked her up and down, frantically turning her in a circle before her. "Is that why you came to me?"

"No Emma, " Regina grabbed her hands, clasping them tightly between them. The sudden outburst had her words catching in her throat. She so desperately wanted to tell Emma everything. It would be so easy to let all the secrets spill out and yet years of fear stopped her from getting to close. "I just don't think we'll be able to see each other for some time and I think it's better if we don't contact each other."

Hurt and confusion sat darkly in her eyes, "But you'll come back?"

"I will. Oh Emma I will, I promise." Regina started forward, but then stopped herself before she could close the distance.

Emma nodded slowly, "You'll kiss me and we'll keep moving forward, keep getting to know each other."

"Yes." Her words were clipped, but her eyes swam with the depth of regret for the present and hope for the future.

Emma kept bobbing her head as she struggled to comprehend, "I guess this is goodbye."

"Until the next time I visit."

"Yes just until next time. " The young woman stopped nodding and threw herself into Regina's arms, "Will you give Henry a hug from me?"

"I will," She promised.

Regina kissed her fiercely, kissed her cheek softly and tore herself away. She didn't look back as she closed the door, performed the spell and rushed down the stairs.

She got in her car, drove around the block.

And sobbed.

* * *

**A/N: Seriously you people are wonderful to support this story. It's such a struggle to keep them moving forward even if they see each other once a year and to juggle how much Emma remembers. Thank you and Happy New Years!**

**P.S. This is getting close to 100 reviews, I figured like others do I'd give the 100th reviewer a one shot of their choice. Thank you alllll! **

**P.P.S. I'll be posting a deleted/alternate end scene to this chapter if anyone is interesting in reading it :) **


End file.
